Reprobate Romance
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: Tres años después de su graduación de Hollywood Arts. Jade está aburrida de Beck y de la rutina. Tori es una estrella del pop con muchos problemas. Una sin interés en nada mas que ella, la otra sintiendo que pierde el rumbo de su vida conforme el éxito avanza. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?
1. Rising Star

***Entra Selene corriendo con un montón de papeles en la mano, tropieza y casi se da la nariz contra el montor* **

**Hey, ¿Cómo están? *muestra algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero se la tapa el cabello* **

**Sé que estarán pensando algo como: "¿Qué no nos habíamos dehecho de ella ya?" **

**Pues según yo sí ._. no iba a publicar nada en un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo. Pero paso a explicar que ocurrió, es cortito, ¿vale? **

**Cierta persona me presentó un grupo de música que me fascinó *Halestorm* lml y resultó que una de las tantas canciones que escuché prendió la lamparita y en mi mente sonó un "sería tan Jade *o*". Lo que sucedió luego fue simple, mi imaginación disparo para cualquier lado, cual si fuera cañita voladora ._. **

**Y así niños y niñas, es como nació Reprobate Romance. *cerra el libro de cuentos* **

* * *

**Este fic completo, de principo a fin, tiene dedicatora absoluta y es para la señorita Dálmata xD digo, liz w, mi stalker-reader, que es mi pseudo-amiga, fan-hater que de acá me agregó a Facebook .-. :1 ah, y que casi, casi me quiere. XD **

* * *

**La canción que me inspiró la historia está incluida en el último capítulo, a ver si adivinan cual es desde ya xD (Tengo escrito el primero, parte del segundo y el últmo xD lo que pase en medio, pues pasará ._. xDDD) **

**Aclaro que, bueno a diferencia de Friend Or Foe? este casi no será tanta comedia :9 **  
**PD. Soy la peor poniendo nombres a fics, por lo que el nombre lo saqué de una canción que se llama, justamente "Reprobate Romance" xDDD es d Blacklisted Me :9**

* * *

**VicTORIous no me pertenece, sólo tomé sus personajes para quitarme el aburrimiento un rato y recrear un poco de Jori. **

**Cualquier publicación de este fic que no sea bajo el nick de "Selene Cruxe" o "Black Crow" no está permitida, eso es plagio. **

* * *

**Capítulo I - Rising Star**

* * *

Esto es tan aburrido. Hace media hora aproximadamente desperté, pero he estado actuando como dormida, Beck ha estado intentando despertarme con caricias y tonterías como esas sólo para que le saque las ganas matutinas. Sinceramente no estoy de humor, ya me tiene bastante aburrida. Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. La rutina me estaba matando.

Escuché sonar su despertador, lo que lo haría tener que marcharse, sin actividad de pareja por las mañanas, y sólo entonces, abrí mis ojos, como si el sonido del reloj si fuera suficiente para traerme de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes y no sus caricias. Me miró algo molesto, como reconociendo mi actuación, yo lo ignoré, pretendiendo no haber visto su gesto desaprobatorio. Me deslicé fuera de la cama con la característica pereza que tengo por las mañanas hacia el baño para darme una ducha.

— ¿Hoy nos toca ducha juntos? —habló insinuante desde el marco de la puerta, y supe, que desde que me levanté de aquella incómoda cama me había seguido cual si fuera mi jodida sombra. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo un momento para ver su expresión. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban no precisamente a la cara, mas bien veía como me desvestía, hasta podía asegurar que en su mente estaría él, arrancandome la ropa más rápido de lo que mi lentitud matinal me permitía. Sonreí al saberme lo suficientemente atractiva como para seguir haciendo babear a la misma persona con la que había estado por siete años. Siete años. Suspiré, eso me había quitado todo el efecto "felicidad" que me proporcionaba mi ego. Estaba verdaderamente aburrida de Beck. Necesitaba un cambio. No lo dejaría, pero Dios, que bien me vendría tener una aventura. El dormir todos los días con la misma persona me estaba enfermando.

—No —respondí tan cortante como pude— la ducha es pequeña en este hotel, sería incomodo —sentencié, era cierto, la ducha era pequeña, pero la idea de Beck en ese momento no era "ducharnos", precisamente. Lo escuché gruñir molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación y escupía un par de monosílabos y algún que otro insulto no sé a quien, exactamente. Jamás entenderé como un hombre se puede frustrar tanto por un simple rechazo. Ni que el mundo entero y su completo día girara en torno al sexo.

Lo oí caer sonoramente sobre la cama mientras miraba para cualquier otro lado que no fuera la puerta abierta del baño. Yo seguí con lo mío. Que se enojara todo lo que quisiera, a mi no me importaría en lo mas mínimo. Después de todo, en la estúpida compañía de modelos para la que trabaja, quisieron ahorrar en los gastos pagando un hotel tan miserable como este. Era su culpa, por trabajar para gente tan mediocre.

Escuché como prendía el televisor y le subía el volumen en algún canal de música mientras él se vestía. Siempre hacía lo mismo, como si en verdad prestara atención a lo que pasaban en esos canales. Ni siquiera valían la pena los artistas que promocionaban allí.

Terminé de quitarme mi ropa con mucha paciencia, lo que a estas horas de la mañana se traduciría como pereza, pero dan igual las definiciones, significan lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Abrí la llave de la ducha mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua con una mano y con la otra miraba mi celular. Estaba en esas de revisar los mensajes en mi buzón de entrada, realmente aburridos por cierto, la mayoría eran de trabajo, guionistas que querían trabajar en un proyecto conmigo, algún que otro director en ascenso, al igual que yo, felicitandome por el éxito que había tenido mi última película. Y unos cuantos mensajes mas, básicamente amenazas, de las estúpidas fans de Beck, que no se como mierda conseguían mi número privado. Era el jodido colmo. Entonces una llamada entrante llegó, robándome mi atención. Era Cat.

—Hey Cat —respondí.

—Jade, pon el canal de SCMusic —oí su vocesita chillona del otro lado, sin siquiera saludar adecuadamente. Alejé un poco la bocina del delular de mi oído o me dejaría sorda con semejante estruendo vocal.

—Está puesto justo en ese canal... —dije señalando el televisor, que se veía desde la puerta del baño, como si ella pudiera verme. Me sentí estúpida por el gesto pero no significó gran cosa, nadie me había visto hacerlo. Comencé a acercarme al dormitorio, mientras sentía la mirada de Beck devorarme nuevamente. Noté por su expresión que seguía desnuda, lo ignoré. Dirigí mi vista al monitor, frente a mi y ahí estaba el motivo del escandalo de Cat. Se veía a Tori saliendo de un evento, mejor dicho, siendo sacada por alguien que seguramente ha de ser de su nuevo entorno de estrellita pop, mientras era asediada por cámaras— Beck, súbele el volumen —dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, divertida por la situación. Él prestó atención al monitor y su rostro, a diferencia del mio, mostró preocupación. Obedeció de inmediato.

"La conocida cantante de pop, Victoria Vega, se ha visto nuevamente envuelta en un escandalo a la salida de una fiesta, siendo sacada por sus allegados en estado de ebriedad. Testigos aseguran que la vieron golpear a un empleado del lugar porque éste se negó a servirle mas alcohol..."

Dejé de prestar atención porque la voz de Cat llamaba mi atención, había estado balbuceando no se que tantas cosas en el celular hasta que recordé que me estaba hablando.

—Repite todo lo que dijiste desde SCMusic —hablé y ella pegó algo así como un suspiro mezclado con un grito y una especie de llanto, en respuesta a haber sido ignorada. Yo alejé la bocina de nuevo, lo juro, esos sonidos que escapan de su pequeña garganta son ensordecedores. Lo volví a acercar, sólo cuando no oí mas sonidos irritantes provenir desde el aparato.

—Tori regresó de la gira, está en Los Ángeles de paso, como una parada de descanso o algo así, debemos ir a verla... Ver como está, me preocupa —dijo y rodé los ojos, como no me di cuenta que querría algo así, no debí atenderle la llamada, en primer lugar.

—Ve tú, a mi no me interesa saber como le va a la señorita pop —respondí seca y casi colgué, pero su vocesita chillona atrajo de nuevo mi atención al aparato.

—Vamos Jade, me preocupa —repitió y volví a rodar los ojos, iba a negar nuevamente pero seguro eso ya lo sabía asique me interrumpió— por favor, por favor, por favor. Te deberé una si me acompañas —esto último me hizo detenerme a pensarlo. ¿Qué podía darme Cat, que pudiera interesarme? Pues pensándolo así, nada. Aunque nunca está demás que alguien te deba un favor. Además es eso, o quedarme viendo como a Beck le toman un sin fin de fotos estúpidas, y completamente odiosas, en su papel de modelo sexy. Dios, aun no puedo creer lo bajo que cayó, siendo que el quería ser actor.

—Vale, hoy mismo tomo un avión a Los Ángeles y nos encontramos cuando llegue —hablé rápidamente y Beck se puso de pie frente a mi, haciendo toda clase de gestos en negación silenciosa a lo que yo acababa de afirmar. Parecía estar jugando a la mímica. ¿Con qué clase de idiota he estado saliendo? Lo miré con desdén un momento. En situaciones como esta, comienzo a cuestionar tanto mi buen gusto.

—¡Gracias Jadey! —festejó del otro lado Cat con uno de sus efusivos agradecimientos y, por tercera vez en tan poco tiempo de hablar con ella, alejé el aparato de mi oído— avísame a que hora llegarás así paso por ti al aeropuerto, nos vemos. —terminó y colgó. Yo me quedé un segundo con el celular en la mano, mirando a Beck que esperaba a que mi llamada terminara.

—Entonces, Cat —fingí seguir hablando con ella, cuando hacía ya unos segundos había colgado, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el baño. Una vez estuve dentro cerré la puerta tras de mi, sin intenciones de hablar con el insoportable que se volvía a veces Beck— idiota —susurré para mi misma mientras dejaba el celular junto a la pila de ropa sucia. Lo oí decirme algo del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo importarme menos, asique no le di atención. Simplemente abrí la ducha nuevamente y sin importarme cuan caliente estaba, me metí debajo del chorro de agua para así dejar de oir los reclamos de Beck sobre lo importante que era que yo estuviera a su lado en la negociación de las fotos, la importancia y espacio que tendrían en la revista, etcétera.

Según él, mi opinión se estaba volviendo importante, además de que mi caracter intimidaba a las personas, y que era mas fácil para mi conseguir lo que sea que pidiera, que para el común de las personas. Casi lo podía oír diciéndomelo, si no fuera por el sonido del agua aplacando su molesta voz, juraría que era él hablando, y no los recuerdos de lo mismo que siempre ocurría. Que contratara un maldito abogado para que hablara por el o, ya que se creía muy la estrellita en ascenso, un manager. Yo no sería su portavoz ni mucho menos, su carrera se podría ir al caño cualquier día y eso no afectaría para nada mi carrera de directora. Por ende, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Dejé correr el agua el tiempo que quise, sin preocuparme mucho por si se me quemaba la piel o alguna de esas tonterías de actorcillo que se cargaba Beck. El agua quemando lentamente cada centímetro de mi piel, era tan jodidamente relajante que poco me importaba. Disfruté de ello hasta que sentí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Beck se hubiese resignado a hablar conmigo y se marchara de una vez a su estúpida sesión de fotos.

Cerré la llave del agua y me deslicé tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio, dejando un casi imperceptible rastro de agua por el largo del camino que hice desde la ducha hasta el closet, donde tenía mi bolso con la ropa que había traído para varios días. Miré el bolso prácticamente hecho, agradecí mentalmente el no haberlo desempacado la noche anterior cuando llegamos, pues hubiese sido en verdad molesto tener que armarlo de nuevo.

Tomé lo primero que encontré en él, lo cual fue una polera de mangas largas, unos jeans gastados y una chaqueta. Todo de color negro, obviamente. Dejé todo sobre la cama, junto a mis botas y cerré el closet, donde había un espejo del tamaño de la puerta del mismo. Me miré un momento, mas bien me admiré y no pude evitar pensar en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Beck. Es apuesto, muy apuesto de hecho, pero no dejo de sentir que sigue sin ser suficiente para mi. En estos siete años no ha sido de gran ayuda en nada, ni ha formado parte de nada en mi vida, ni yo de la de él. Éramos simples compañeros y, aunque no recordaba lo que era yo sin él, no veía mi vida completa a su lado. Bueno, el futuro jamás me ha interesado en absoluto, pero alg´n día llegará y si no me veo con Beck, entonces estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo a su lado...

Di media vuelta algo frustrada y me dejé caer sobre la cama deshecha que estaba a mis espaldas, con la idea en la cabeza de que, irremediablemente, me había aburrido de él.

Dos horas después ya estaba lista, no quise perder mucho tiempo, así sólo le estaría dando tiempo al imbécil de mi novio para que me alcanzara y quisiera agregarme a alguno de sus planes que, sinceramente, no se ni como lo lograba, pero siempre conseguía enredarme en sus aburridos asuntos.

Salí por la puerta del hotel dejando mi llave en recepción, avisando que no volvería. El hombre que atendía no pudo contra si mismo y su naturaleza entrometida, me preguntó, como quien no quiere saber, el motivo de mi retirada antes de lo acordado. Como si yo le fuera a contar lo que hago a cualquier pobre diablo. Ni Beck sabría para donde voy si no hubiese tenido la suerte de escuchar mi conversación con Cat. Aunque no me pareció del todo malo darle esa información, de cualquier forma, no me creería.

—Voy a joderle la existencia a Victoria Vega —respondí mientras me ponía los lentes de sol y salía del lugar.

El vuelo prácticamente no lo sentí, fueron apenas treinta minutos, estábamos en uno de los estados cercanos asique, al menos, podía llegar rápido y deshacerme de ese maldito capricho de Cat por ver a Vega. Aunque, para ser completamente sincera, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber como sería el dichoso encuentro. Desde hacía tres años, cuando nos graduamos de Hollywood Arts no había sabido de ella más de lo que pasaban en la televisión. Vale, tampoco me he esmerado en saber de ella o hablarle alguna vez.

Todo lo que supe fue que, al terminar los estudios, firmó un contrato con ese tipo de la disquera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, en fin, el de los premios platino que la eligió aquella vez. Desde entonces ha estado de gira en gira, parando en cualquier lugar excepto en su casa. En algún momento, no recuerdo bien si de la misma Cat o en algún canal de periodismo amarillista, oí rumores sobre que ella y la odiosa de su hermana estaban peleadas a muerte o algo así. Jamás dijeron por qué, o no lo recuerdo, quizás. Pero como no estar peleada a muerte con semejante fichita, lo raro era que no se hubieran matado cuando vivían juntas.

Supe también que perdió contacto con André, luego de que él le pidiera una participación en su último disco y ésta se negara. Eso si fue una sorpresa pues, parecían ser casi hermanos, y de pronto ya no se hablaban.

Con Beck no habla, que yo sepa. Conmigo menos. Robbie había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo y nadie sabía nada de él.

La única que mantenía relación con ella era Cat, y eso sólo porque ésta había insistido en mantenerse en contacto, estoy segura que si fuera por Vega, hacía rato hubieran cortado relación.

Una vez llegué a Los Ángeles, busqué ente las personas ese característico rojo furioso de la cabeza de Cat, claro que sería dificil pues conservaba su estatura de niña. Aunque no hizo falta buscar mucho, pues de un momento a otro me vi envuelta en dos delgados brazos que rodeaban mi cuello, apretándome con la fuerza que no pensé que pudiera tener.

—Suéltame o te rompo los brazos —avisé con mi tono de voz neutro. Ella así lo hizo aun con su sonrisa infantil dibujada en su rostro, juraría que estaba por gritar. No podía ser tan exagerada si nos habíamos visto apenas dos semanas atrás— ¿Qué esperas? Vamos —me giré para que me siguiera pero no hizo caso. Suspiré pesadamente. Ya empezaba a fastidiarme— ¿Qué?

—Deberíamos esperar a Tori —habló como diciéndoselo a si misma. Alcé una ceja automáticamente. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Me miró confundida y casi pude oír el click en su mente, mientras su rostro se transformaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había olvidado explicarme algún detalle sobre lo que sea que tuviera en mente— El vuelo de Tori se retrasó y por eso estaría llegando en —miró la hora en su peraphone— ya debería estar por aquí —miró hacia todas partes, buscándola. Me encontré a mi misma haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté mientras seguía buscándola con la vista muy por encima. Había demasiadas personas en ese lugar, sería demasiado difícil encontrarla así. ¿Pero que carajos hacía yo buscándola? Dejé de hacerlo.

—Ella debería haber llegado anoche, como decían todos los medios, por eso te llamé y te dije que estaba aquí, pero... —miró nuevamente su peraphone y buscó algo, luego me lo enseñó, eran los mensajes que se habían enviado hacía un par de horas. Rodé los ojos y me recargué sobre una pared que había cerca— dijo que llegaría hoy por un retraso en las aerolineas y que estaría aquí hoy a...

—Se leer, Cat —la detuve en su explicación. ¿Para qué jodidos me mostraba los mensajes y luego me los decía ella? Era como esas estúpidas películas que están en español y aún así le ponían los subtítulos debajo. Demasiado inútil— vamos —dije tomámdola de la muñeca y guiándola a la salida, ella se resistió.

—Quedémonos a esperarla —se quejó haciendo un puchero tan propio de ella.

—Mierda, Cat. Obedece y sígueme —ordené y su rostro mostró contradicción. Maldije por dentro verme envuelta en semejante estupidez. Tener que esperar a la señorita pop era una cosa, tener que explicarle todo a Cat, era el doble de molesto. Rodé los ojos y me planté frente a ella— cuando Vega llegue, ¿para dónde irá? —pregunté y ella lo pensó un momento.

—Para un hotel, creo... —respondió.

—Okey, para eso tiene que salir del aeropuerto, ¿verdad? —volví a hablar, ella asintió— entonces, dime que es lo que respondes tú, brillante Valentine, a mi siguiente pregunta: ¿Por dónde saldrá Vega de este lugar?

—Pues por la salida —respondió con naturalidad. Al menos respondió bien, pues viniendo de ella, nunca se sabe.

—Entonces vamos a la jodida salida de una maldita vez —casi grité, me estaba sacando de mis casillas— la esperaremos allí, ¿te parece?

—Y entonces cuando salga, la veremos más fácil —su mirada se iluminó diciendo lo obvio.

—Vaya, si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta —solté con sarcasmo y ella no lo notó— pero primero vamos por un café —agregué mientras la tomaba de la muñeca nuevamente para guiarla fuera de ese lugar. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Vega no tardara demasiado en aparecer, o me vería obligada a tomarme una siesta por ahí cerca. En el mejor de los casos la que se dormiría sería Cat y yo podría abandonarla ahí para poder marcharme a mi departamento.

Esperamos fuera de aquel lugar, tal y como había prometido a Cat, no me marché, por mucho que quise hacerlo. Pasaron veinte minutos, yo bebía mi segundo café y nada, comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Cómo jodidos había yo, llegado a la situación de tener que estar esperando a la estrellita en ascenso con la que no tenía contacto desde hacía tres años? Ni siquiera me agradaba, por Dios. Miré a Cat un momento. Claro, por ella. Porque a pesar de sus tonterías y lo infantil que podía ser, era lo mas cercano a una amiga que tenía. Maldije por dentro la situación y seguí esperando mientras veía a las personas pasar. Ni siquiera podía aprovechar el momento para buscar a la aventura que necesitaba para deshacerme de esa molesta sensación de aburrimiento que consumía mis días desde hacía un tiempo.

De pronto algo comenzó a suceder, las personas se amontonaban en un solo sitio y las que estaban lejos se acercaban casi corriendo al lugar. Yo seguí con la mirada a las últimas personas que pasaron por delante de mi mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café. Entonces vi salir de entre la multitud a una mujer, con gafas de sol puestas, su cabello algo revuelto le tapaba parte de su rostro, cortesía del viento que le daba de costado, algo que, ciertamente, la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. Vestía un vestido rojo, sobre la altura de sus rodillas. Me pareció le quedaba mas largo de lo que debería, cubría demasiado esa piernas que parecían interminables. Un pañuelo adornando su cuello de color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Hacía un tiempo tenía bastante claro que me gustaban las mujeres también, asique la atracción repentina que me provocó no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. La seguí un momento con la vista, no sólo yo, muchos lo hicieron. Otros la seguían como si fueran su sombra, literalmente hablando, a cada paso que daba. Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo me acercaría a hablarle y ella me respondería, de eso no había dudas. Acababa de encontrar a mi aventura, mi escape de Beck y la rutina sería esa mujer.

—Ahí está Tori, vamos —habló Cat y escupí mi café como si me hubiese quemado con él. Esta me miró curiosa.

—¿Ahí está, quién? —miré a aquella mujer, su rostro aún seguía siendo apartado de mi vista por el viento.

—¡Tori! —gritó Cat y yo rogaba porque no fuera ella quien atendiera al llamado. Entonces pasó lo que me temía, con una de sus manos se echó el cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió a Cat, saludándola con un gesto de su mano, mientras se abría paso hacia nosotras. Yo maldecía por dentro a todo lo existente en este mundo, hasta lo sagrado e incluso a Dios y a mi madre.

Me gustaban las mujeres, sí. Pero por Dios... ¡No Vega!

* * *

**Ya, eso fue todo xD **

**¿Reviews? Yo se que si quieren dejarme uno :'3 **

**Later Haters! **

**Selene Off.**


	2. Falling Star

**Bonjour! Acá les traigo la continuación del fic. **

**Con esto termina lo que sería la introducción" a las vidas de Jade y Tori, luego empezará la historia. ¿Vale? **

**Las actualizaciones serán cada diez días exactamente, porque como siempre piden capítulos mas largos, necesito mas tiempo para escribirlos. *Excusas xD* **

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de JORI4EVER, asique aprovecho este espacio para decirle "Heavy Birthday To You! lml" ¿A no era así? Bueno, queda mejor xD Le iba a regalar un Triple-Shot, o como sea que se diga, pero no llegué a terminarlo... No importa, cuando lo termine, lo publico y se lo dejo en dedicatoria. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) **

* * *

**Capítulo II.- Falling Star **

* * *

Tenía todo planeado, desde principio a fin, esa noche regresaría a Los Ángeles después de mucho tiempo. Y, por mucho que intenté hacerme de mil planes, a última hora, mágicamente se cancelaban. Claro, cortesía de los hábiles empleados de mi manager, quien parecía estar enterada de cada punto y coma de mi vida. No tenía escapatoria, aunque no quisiera, tenía que regresar. Pero para que negarlo, en cierto punto, yo también quería hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Sólo me lo impedía ese miedo de llegar y darme cuenta que no tenía nada allí. Sin amigos, sin hogar, sin familia. Un hermoso recibimiento, sin dudas. Y mi miedo no era mas que la certeza de algo que, más que seguro, ocurriría.

Según Quinn, mi manager, que era lo mas cercano que podría tener en esos momentos a una amiga, debía regresar. Sí o sí. Mi vida personal y lo deteriorada que estaba, se notaba en mis conciertos, en mis canciones. Ya no era capaz de componer una canción decente en la que no se notara lo deprimida que estaba. Pero como para no estar así, si la vida que estaba teniendo era de las mas miserables que podía tener. Vivir de hotel en hotel, de concierto en concierto, haciendo nada más que saltar por el escenario y mover los labios, pues ya ni siquiera cantaba, eso, era incluso mas malo que mi peor pesadilla. Eran tantas presentaciones seguidas que, en algún momento que ya veo muy lejano, mi garganta se resintió. Dejé de cantar por los siguientes conciertos y, para cuando supe, ya se me había hecho costumbre el hacer playback. Y así siguió, hasta la fecha.

En las entrevistas no podía hablar sin haber tomado aunque fuera una gota de alcohol, no estaba de humor para entrevistas, sólo tapaba mis deseos de irme con un trago que me ponía "feliz", como suele suceder y así poder tranquilamente hablar de sueños, cosas positivas y lo bella que es la vida sin sonar demasiado falsa, o sin sentir culpa de acatar ciegamente todo lo que Quinn me dictaba desde las sombras.

Me había vuelto una completa farsa.

Y esa pantalla que me había vuelto, debía regresar a aquel lugar donde había enterrado a su verdadero yo. En unos días se cumpliría el segundo aniversario de algo que, hasta la fecha, no lograba asimilar del todo. Pero que al fin y al cabo, debía enfrentar.

Entonces ahí estaba, de frente al espejo del baño en aquel aeropuerto de Francia, era de noche y en una hora partiría mi avión. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y no podía tranquilizarme, mi respiración era dificultosa, entrecortada. Mis manos tenblaban y mis rodillas se sentían como de goma que estaba siendo sobrecalentada a cada minuto. Jamás pensé que regresar a ese lugar me pondría así. Había dejado demasiadas cosas atrás cuando me fui, gran parte de mi había quedado fuera de aquel primer avión que tomé al iniciar mi carrera como cantante. Y junto con esa parte importante, dejé olvidados varios sentimientos, cosas que me traían tantos recuerdos. En algún momento de mi vida esos fueron buenos recuerdos, de los mejores que pueden haber. Pero en el presente, la realidad no era más que otra, esos recuerdos felices se veían severamente disminuidos por los malos. Parecía como que lo mejor que me había ocurrido estando ahí, había sido el tiempo que estuve estudiando en Hollywood Arts.

Era como haber estado en la cumbre de una montaña, viendo todo desde arriba, todo ese tiempo sin mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera abajo mientras subía y subía. Para luego de eso, empezar a caer. Sonará estúpido, quizás. Pues todo este tiempo, en lo único que me había concentrado, todo lo que había logrado, había sido hacerme famosa. Cada vez más. Pero el concepto de fama que manejan en la disquera con la que tuve la desdicha de firmar, era muy diferente de lo que yo soñaba. Mas que estrella en ascenso, no era más que una estrella fugaz, que no paraba de caer jamás.

Ya no tenía a nadie en Los Ángeles, por lo que mi paso por ahí simplemente sería de el aeropuerto al hotel, del hotel a algún evento y, quizás, pasar algún que otro momento con Cat. Cosa que lo único que lograba hacer, era recordarme lo mucho que había perdido. Adoraba a Cat, era mi único nexo con esa vida que tuve alguna vez que, gracias a ella sabía, había sido real. Pero eso mas que ser solución era parte del problema. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Haber conocido la felicidad y haberla perdido? ó ¿No haberla vivido jamás y así no extrañarla tanto? Pues yo me inclinaba por la segunda opción. No hay nada peor, lo sé por mi experiencia, que añorar tiempos pasados, viendo como el presente se te va cada vez mas hondo en un basurero.

Había perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, ni siquiera tenía un hogar al que regresar, pues ahí estaría mi hermana y ella... simplemente me odia. Y con justa razón. Sin dudar, mi vida se estaba yendo al caño.

Me miré al espejo un momento mientras veía mis ojos vidriosos una vez más esa noche, debía dejar de llorar antes de salir, o Quinn me vería y se vendría otra sesión de ella y yo, hablando cual si ella fuera mi psicóloga personal y me explicara por todos los medios posibles por qué debo sentirme bien y que no debo descuidarme, que la imagen que doy es importante y todas esas cosas que estoy segura, se dice a ella misma todas las noches, luego de leer La Biblia Negra para fortalecer su sentido de que es correcto amarse a si mismo sobre todas las cosas. Luego yo, como un paciente con problemas, le contaría mi vida, mis problemas, los cuales por cierto, se sabía de memoria. Unas copas van, otras vienen y acabo con ella en la cama. Como venía sucediendo el último tiempo. Cosa que no recuerdo exactamente en que momento comenzó a ocurrir. Efectos secundarios del alcohol, seguramente.

Abrí la llave del agua y enjuagué mi rostro, dejando correr con ese líquido cristalino el resto de las lágrimas que estaban saliendo. Pero esas serían las últimas. Me miré al espejo por milésima vez en la noche, estaba hecha un desastre y el nudo en mi garganta parecía no querer soltarse. Debía salir de ahí, despejarme aunque fuera por un momento. Y sabía que, correcto o no, había una forma que me haría relajar, o al menos despejar y que, quizás, haría que dejara de doler...

Me puse mis gafas de sol, algo estúpido pues estaba dentro y era de noche, pero era eso o decirle a cuanta persona se me cruzara, tan solo con mi mirada, que mi vida era un asco. Además, todas las estrellas lo hacían, por eso de "pasar desapercibidas". Yo no podía ser la excepción a esa extraña norma.

Tomé mi bolso y salí del baño disparada a cualquier pasillo que me llevara a alguna parte que no fuera la zona de abordaje. Miré hacia el lado contrario por el que iba y, unos metros mas allá, estaba mi manager. Una mujer rubia de ojos de un color entre verde y miel, cabello lacio, la figura de una modelo y el rostro de una muñeca. Físicamente hablando, un ángel. Pero con la personalidad de un demonio, si se la sabe provocar. Una mujer de cuidado, básicamente.

Me vio salir disparada para otro lado que no fuera estar donde estaría ella, junto a todos esos desconocidos que me acompañaban en cada viaje, en cada gira. No me había tomado ni el tiempo de preguntarles como se llamaban. Yo sólo me limitaba a mi relación con esa mujer, dos años mayor que yo, que se encargaba de mi carrera completa, y hasta de mi vida. O lo que quedaba de ella. Era la hija mayor de mi jefe directo y, por ende, su portavoz. Básicamente, quien ordenaba. Yo simplemente obedecía.

Caminé rápido por las galerías superpobladas de aquel inmenso aeropuerto, sintiendo como a medida que pasaba por entre las personas un murmullo se apoderaba de mis oidos. Como era de esperarse, las gafas no cumplieron su misión y la gente aun así me reconocía. Yo los ignoraba, no tenía deseos de detenerme a saludarlos uno a uno, como Quinn siempre decía que debía. No quería nada de ellos, ya no quería seguir siendo famosa. Quería que me dejaran en paz, ¿era mucho pedir?

Seguí avanzando, cada vez más rápido. No sé en que momento comencé a correr, a empujar gente en el camino. Eran cada vez mas personas y yo necesitaba respirar. Me asfixiaban. No sabía si era mi imaginación, porque era seguro que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero sentía como si se me avalanzaran. Como si se tiraran sobre mi. Yo sólo quería salir de ahí.

—Vic —oí una voz conocida llamarme diferente. No era uno de esos "¡Eres Victoria Vega!" de mis, a veces, molestos fans— Vicky... —volvió a decir, volví a ignorarla— Maldita sea Victoria, ¡Qué te detengas un momento! —era Quinn, que no se como, pero llegó a tomarme del brazo, aún a la velocidad que yo llevaba. Me detuvo en seco, girándome hacia ella.

—Cancela el vuelo —quise sonar segura, como si fuera una orden, pero mi tono de voz era mas una súplica que otra cosa. Me miró fijo un momento, como analizando mi actitud, luego de unos segundos de silencio negó con la cabeza.

—Lo pospondré —sentenció. Iba a objetar pero ya tenía su celular en su mano derecha junto a su oido y su mano izquierda en el aire con el dedo índice levantado, indicándome que me callara. Obedecí. Luego de un par de monosílabos de su parte y una frase muy precisa que marcaba su personalidad en cada palabra. "No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, lo pospones para mañana por la mañana y punto". Fue exactamente eso lo que dijo, pero siempre con una sonrisa perfecta. Me miró aún con ese gesto adornando su rostro, como si hubiera solucionado aquel asunto con sólo atrasarlo un par de horas.

—No era eso a lo que me refería —siseé por lo bajo mientras retomaba mi camino, esta vez mas lento, con sólo ella a mi lado. Miré un momento a nuestro lado, no estaba su séquito de asistentes. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Lo que seguía era una ronda de tragos, consulta con mi psicológa personal y, lo que sea que a ella se le ocurriera luego. Para después de esas sesiones, no puedo siquiera caminar sin alguien que me diga como. Es patético, pero justo un trago era lo que tenía en mente. Con Quinn a mi lado, al menos estaré segura que nadie querrá aprovecharse de mi estado. Claro, nadie además de ella.

Horas después de unos... ¿cuántos tragos fueron? No sé, no importa. Horas después de eso, no se cuantas exactamente, ya estaba en Los Ángeles. Fue grandioso su plan, embriagarme y, al día siguiente de eso, cuando la cruda fuera tan fuerte como para que no tuviera voluntad ni siquiera para usar libremente mi juicio, subirme al dichoso avión. Esa no me la vi venir. Pero que me sorprendo, estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, una de las mujeres mas decididas que he conocido en mi vida entera.

Era momento de bajar del avión, según avisaron las azafatas de turno. Tenía la boca seca, un dolor insoportable de cabeza y sabía, mas bien estaba segura, que en cuanto comenzara a caminar, el piso comenzaría a bailar bajo mis pies. Lo malo de beber tanto en tan poco tiempo, al otro día, inevitablemente, te visita la cruda. Ese molesto recordatorio que nos dice que beber demás, no es para nada recomendable. Pero en fin, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Vi a Quinn levantarse de su asiento y pasar a mi lado, charlando con quien sabe quien por su celular, con su mano izquierda me hizo una seña para me levantara y la siguiera. Obedecí. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, era eso o quedarme a ver como limpiaban en avión.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora esperando nuestro equipaje, que estaría dando vueltas por quien sabe cuanta cinta. Media hora más, en lo que salíamos del aeropuerto, pues para variar, estábamos siendo asediadas por fans que, aparentemente, no sabían lo que significaban los términos como espacio personal, privacidad o cansancio por viajar. No, a ellos no les importaba eso. Sólo querían tomarse una foto con la estrella mas escandalosa de las últimas semanas, como si eso fuera a servirles de algo. No se si eran efectos de los residuos de alcohol en mi sangre, o qué, pero estaba de mal humor. Me fastidiaba la atención que le daban a las cosas incorrectas, pues si no fuera tan escandalosa mi vida, poco les importaría que yo estuviese o no ahí. Ni las fotos, ni los autógrafos, nada de eso importaría. Esa clase de fama era efímera. Tan rápido como tu nombre llegaba a los medios, se iba, siendo reemplazado por el de una nueva estrella en aprietos. Entonces, esas fotos, todos los autografos firmados, cada cd autografiado y con dedicatorias para gente que ni siquiera conocía, no pasarían a ser mas que simples objetos obsoletos. La simple y casi imperceptible estela de lo que, alguna vez, fue una estrella fugaz. Era estúpido.

Luego de tanto batallar con ese camino de obstáculos que teníamos en medio, al fin dimos con la luz natural que nos ofrecía el día. Llegamos a la puerta de salida y, como de costumbre, más fans llegaron. En momentos como ese lo único que se me antojaba era tener un auto en el cual largarme sin tener que aguantar a tanto desconocido querer su momento conmigo. Y a pesar de estar muy molesta con la situación, debía sonreir. O al menos mostrar esa mueca en mi rostro que consistía en una curva formada en mis labios, simulando ser una sonrisa. Pero con la clara diferencia de que, como todo en mi vida, era falsa.

El viento me dio de lleno a un lado revolviendo mi cabello. En cualquier otra situación me hubiese molestado porque me haría cualquier cosa en el cabello, pero era tan refrescante que poco y nada me importó. Esa brisa pareció llevarse consigo todo rastro de aquel malestar que traía desde que bajé del avión.

—¡Tori! —escuché que entre medio de tanto fan enloquecido. Alguien me llamó de esa manera, con ese tono vocal tan de niña que sólo una persona era capaz de emitir. Había olvidado por completo que Cat me vendría a buscar. Con una de mis manos me acomodé el cabello hacia atrás y mis ojos pudieron dar con ella. Levanté mi mano en saludo y le sonreí. A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de conversar con ella, ni mucho menos pasar toda la tarde a su lado, como seguramente tenía planeado. Pero la había extrañado tanto, que poco me importaba el cansancio del viaje. Me dirigí hacia ella casi corriendo, sentí la mirada de Quinn clavarse en mi nuca, sin perderme de su mira, seguramente venía siguiendo mis pasos. No le di importancia. Cuando llegué a donde estaba Cat, ella me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos de par en par, y su sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Esa niña no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Le di el gusto de estrujarme un momento entre sus brazos, había pasado demasiado tiempo asique no había porque negarle aquello. Ni negarmelo a mi misma tampoco. ¿Cuánto hacía que nadie me abrazaba así?

—Diablos Cat, ¿por qué no me dijiste que de pronto me volví invisible? —dijo alguien detrás de mi y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al creer reconocer aquella voz. Pero, ¿qué haría ella... yendo a buscarme?— ¿o será que no soy suficientemente importante para que la señorita pop se digne a saludarme? —imitó aquel tono de voz que según ella, yo usaba. Volteé a verla, con una expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro que, si me estuviera viendo en un espejo, creería que había visto un fantasma. Sonrió una vez logró que notara su presencia, con ese claro gesto en su rostro que indicaba rechazo hacia mi. Si era ella, no había dudas. Me encontré a mi misma sonriéndole de forma sincera. Era casi como volver a ese pasado que añoraba tanto. Con Cat siendo tan linda conmigo. Y Jade, siendo tan... ella. Como era antes. Acababa de volver a Los Ángeles y todo se sentía tan familiar de pronto. Era como regresar a casa.

—Jadelyn West —me atreví a nombrarla y pellizqué una de sus mejillas, ella se echó para atrás de imediato ante el contacto— ¿no me digas que tu también me extrañaste?

—Como si eso fuera posible —se cruzó de brazos mientras mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica tan suya. Le sonreí y pareció molestarle, pues pasó sus brazos cruzados a su cintura, en una pose tan prepotente como su personalidad misma. Se veía algo... distinta, físicamente hablando. Pero en su personalidad no había mucho que decir. Quizás hasta sería mas déspota ahora que se empezaba a hacer conocida.

—Victoria, apresurate con esos autógrafos que tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Quinn detrás de mi y se me heló la sangre. No había dicho tal cosa. Me giré a ella con algo de nerviosismo y ella me vio algo curiosa, mas que curiosa, me desarmaba por partes con su mirada casi ámbar y me analizaba a detalle.

—¿Un autógrafo de la señorita pop? —bufó Jade con sarcasmo— ni que de pronto tuviera tan mal gusto —mi manager sólo la miró, de arriba a abajo casi con desprecio. Con desdén.

—¿Jade West? —la nombró. Jade levantó una ceja al saberse conocida por mi acompañante. Quinn simplemente la miró con algo de desdén, diría desagrado muy mal disimulado.

—Parece que hasta en los sectores mas plásticos de la industria conocen lo que es el arte —se mofó ésta creyendo que la conocía por su trabajo, y así era, quizás. Pero no por ello la había reconocido. Estoy segura que Quinn la recordó de todas las veces que le conté mi "vida feliz", de la cual Jade formaba gran parte. La describí tal cual era en mis relatos y, como no puede haber dos personas iguales a ella en el mundo, seguramente notó que se trataba de la mismísima Jadelyn August West.

—Creo que vi tus películas —respondió Quinn tomándome de la mano— en algún momento de mi vida, también tuve mal gusto —finalizó con una sonrisa angelical, gesto típico suyo luego de darle una patada en el hígado a alguien y comenzó a arrastrarme lejos de ella. Oí como Cat reía por lo bajo y Jade gruñía, o algo por el estilo. No pude darle mucha atención.

Miré un momento hacia atrás, donde se alejaban ellas de mi vista. Entonces la vi, mirándome. Ella, con sus ojos brillantes de siempre y recordé aquel momento en que me fui de Los Ángeles. Aquel primer día. Ante su mirada me sentí volver a ser yo, nuevamente. Sentí esa especie de desprecio que me tenía en sus ojos y me sentí feliz. ¿Tiene sentido? No lo creo, nada ha tenido el suficiente sentido jamás con respecto a mis sentimientos por ella. Pero esta vez, al menos entendía el por que.

Ese gesto de desprecio, acompañada de su mueca de fastidio expresando un claro rechazo hacia mi y mi acompañante, era el primer gesto sincero que veía en alguien en mucho tiempo. Sin darme cuenta, me vi a mi misma sonriéndole sinceramente, esa sonrisa que creí haber perdido hacía un tiempo.

Quien diría, que sería con Jade West que me acercaría mas a mi misma que con cualquier otra persona. Seguí sonriéndole, ese era mi único propósito en el día, lo único que talvez lograra distraerme y recordarme por que estoy como estoy. Aún mientras alguien me llevaba del brazo lejos, redireccionando mi camino en linea recta hacia otro lado, yo seguía viendo hacia atrás. Vi como ella frunció el ceño, con molestia.

Me encontré a mi misma queriendo detenerme, nada me privaría de verla, de ver sus gestos tan transparentes, tan sinceros. Era algo muy típico de ella, algo que casi había olvidado y era una de las pocas cosas que admiré siempre de su forma de ser. Su capacidad de decir y demostrar siempre las cosas que pensaba, sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás. Era simplemente valiente y me fascinaba.

—Muévete Victoria, no tenemos todo el día —dijo Quinn con su voz suave de siempre, pero con cierta molestia... ¿Por qué estaba molesta? Caí en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Fruncí el ceño casi ofendida. Ella manejaba mi vida entera, sí. Pero su trabajo era el de manejar mi carrera, nada más. Mi vida personal era mía, mía y de nadie más. Me safé de su brazo y giré nuevamente hacia mis... amigas.

—¿Quieren venir por un café? —ofrecí y Cat pegó un brinco de felicidad mientras corría hacia mi— Tomaré eso como un sí... —miré a Jade. Ella sólo siguió los pasos que había hecho nuestra pelirroja favorita.

—Debo vigilar que la niña no se extravíe —dijo sin siquiera darme atención, sólo siguió caminando hasta donde estaba Cat. Volví a sonreir.

* * *

**Reviews a los reviews.**

**mica:** ¡Primer review de la historia! Gracias, gracias...

**perlusha:** Gracias, espero te haya gustado la continuación.

**Mas alla de la realidad:** ¡Hola! Si fue corto mi retiro, pero no pude con mi genio ._. me alegra que mi nuevo trabajo te agrade, al menos el inicio. La narración es diferente, que bueno que se notó... Gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos en la próxima,,,

**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor:** Hello there! Antes que me empieces a odiar por todo eso que pusiste y, seguramente, la mala impresión que te haya dejado este capítulo aclaro: Todo tiene un por qué... Absolutamente todo.  
Pues la relación de Beck y Jade es un misterio, a que si? No comprendo yo como es que empezaron a salir, para empezar ._.  
Gracias por el review, nos leemos en la próxima actualización de... de la que actualice antes...

**VictoriaA11:** Gracias por el comentario, espero te haya gustado la continuación y si no, pues prometo que mejora xD Saludos.

**Ola K Ase:** Gracias, ojalá te haya agradado como continua...

**Liz w:** ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa, señorita W? Mira que decirle tonta a la escritora que tan amablemente te regaló un fic completo... Malagradecida xDDD  
DE NADA, DE NADA, DE NADA... No presiones con la canción, por favor o le regalo lo que queda del fic a alguien mas ._. ok no... :p Gracias por el comentario y pues... ay niña, vos amas tantas cosas xD ¿Una historia que apenas lleva un capítulo? pfff...

**Gabuoo:** Esa parte, si se vio chistosa... Gracias por seguirme por acá también ;) Saludos.

**Leon Poeta:** ¡Tu! digo... ¡Vos! ;) Repito, todo en este fic, absolutamente todo, tiene un porqué... No te apures :p Y, pues no puedo decir mucho sobre los motivos de Tori, pero no es por eso que pusiste :333 Gracias por el review, nos leemos... Donde nos encontremos antes :3

**vaniap0211:** Gracias y pues, culpen a liz w de mi regreso ._. Espero te agrade la continuación... ._. Salidos :)

**jathanjori98:** Hola :D omg, me extrañan? Loco, loco... Diste justo en el clavo con la personalidad de Jade, en lugar de madurar sólo potenció sus cualidades... Sobre todo -según mi imaginación- es mucho mas altanera y sexy que se costumbre *si es que se puede xD*  
Adiós adiós...

**Isalyr:** Que gusto que te agrade mi trabajo :) Jodidamente sexy, exactamente. Es Jade, después de todo :333

**Guest:** Continuación llegando. ¿Te gustó? Espero que si, saludos.

**madameduvergiere:** Tori no es una maldita, algo pasó ¿vale? Conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta... Saludos

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** Diablos, Angelo *que contradicción ._.* xD tu review es mas largo que todos los otros catorce reviews juntos xDDD a ver si puedo resumir una respuesta xD *Seguí así, es casi como leer un fic aparte*  
Pues con todo lo que escribís, dudo que pudieras dejar el primer review, de sólo pensar en lo que debes tardar omg... it's kinda cool :3  
Pues aunque tenga - según vos- ese "toque" que tenía el otro fic, si te das cuenta que este capítulo fue un maldito drama completo ._. a eso me refería pues...  
Lamento no poder responder bien a tu review, como acostumbro, pero no tengo tiempo casi, el tiempo me corre... Y el maldito es rápido ._.  
PD. Me reí como no tenés idea con lo de síndrome de estoeselcolmo xDDD *genious*

* * *

**Y eso es todo, no fue tanto... Bueno quizás si... ¿Review? Vamos, que no cuesta nada y me hacen "feliz" o algo así... xD **

**Selene Off!**


	3. Little West

**Capítulo III llegando.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo ni ideas para molestarlos con notas del autor a estas horas de la mañana asique los dejo leer y ya. **

* * *

—¡Tori! —gritó Cat y yo rogaba porque no fuera ella quien atendiera al llamado. Entonces pasó lo que me temía, con una de sus manos se echó el cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió a Cat, saludándola con un gesto de su mano, mientras se abría paso hacia nosotras. Yo maldecía por dentro a todo lo existente en este mundo, hasta lo sagrado e incluso a Dios y a mi madre.

Me gustaban las mujeres, sí. Pero por Dios... ¡No Vega!

En unos cuantos pasos llegó a donde estábamos Cat y yo.

La pelirroja abrió sus brazos en todo lo ancho que le permitían sus articulaciones. Ni que Tori fuera tan grande. Eso sólo se podría convertir en una prensa de la que Vega no saldría con todas sus costillas en una pieza. En ningún momento me miró. ¿Se habría olvidado de mi o simplemente no me había visto? No es que me importara, pero diablos, como quisiera ser los brazos de Cat.

¿Qué dices Jade? ¡Es Vega, por el amor de Dios!

—Diablos Cat, ¿por qué no me dijiste que de pronto me volví invisible? —dije para que me notaran. Pues las dos parecían vivir para ese momento y su abrazo. Nada más. Lástima por ellas, yo también estaba ahí— ¿o será que no soy suficientemente importante para que la señorita pop se digne a saludarme? —imité su voz. Había hechado de menos eso. Pero me salió perfecto, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Volteó a verme, con su rostro prácticamente desencajado. Y así, señoras y señores, era como se veía exactamente una persona que acababa de ser sorprendida. Le sonreí con desprecio y ella me devolvió el gesto pero con una intención mas... amable. ¿Era yo o sus gestos simples de siempre se habían vuelto mas... llamativos... con los años?

—Jadelyn West —me nombró al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba mi mejilla izquierda. Casi al instante que me tocó me eché para atrás. Apenas llegaba y ya se estaba buscando una buena bofetada. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba hacer contacto físico con los demás— ¿no me digas que tu también me extrañaste? —sonreí con sarcasmo ante semejante estupidez.

—Como si eso fuera posible —me crucé de brazos. Volvió a sonreir y volví a sentir deseos de haber sido los brazos de Cat en aquel momento. ¡Jade deja de pensar en estupideces! Cambié de postura algo incómoda. Vega aún me miraba, quién sabe que tanto estaría pensando. Giré mi vista hacia cualquier otro lado y pude ver a una rubia acercarse por detrás de Tori. Por un momento hubo un cruce de miradas que... ¿la conocía? No... Ella parecía conocerme a mi. Seguramente eso era.

—Victoria, apresúrate con esos autógrafos que tenemos cosas que hacer —habló ésta a Vega y me hirvió la sangre de golpe.

—¿Un autógrafo de la señorita pop? —solté con sarcasmo y algo de desprecio— ni que de pronto tuviera tan mal gusto —la rubia me miró de arriba a abajo. Transmitiendo la misma sensación de desprecio que mis palabras, con sus ojos.

—¿Jade West? —dijo, levanté una ceja. Sabía que me conocía. Lo supe desde el preciso momento en que cruzamos miradas.

—Parece que hasta en los sectores mas plásticos de la industria conocen lo que es el arte —me burlé. Aunque no estaba completamente segura de que me conociera de mi trabajo. Estaba haciéndome conocida, pero quizás era muy pronto para ello. ¿Entonces?

—Creo que vi tus películas —respondió— en algún momento de mi vida, también tuve mal gusto —dijo y mi primer impulso habría sido golpearla ahí mismo, pero no lo hice, quién sabe por qué. Eso había sido una bofetada y no me la vi venir. La fulminé con la mirada y pude reconocer en sus ojos, en su sonrisa a un demonio tapado. Era un maldito lobo con piel de cordero. Quise matarla en ese momento. ¿Quién mierda se creía? Podía ser la mismísima reina de Inglaterra y no salir con todos los dientes enganchados en su boca la muy maldita. Para colmo tomó a Vega y comenzó a llevársela lejos. Comencé a insultarla con mi mente ientras las veía alejarse, hasta que... lo entendí. De eso se trataba. De ella se trataba. Era una lástima que le interesara alguien a quien yo había decidido mirar. Una verdadera lástima, para ella, que se la vaya a tener que quitar. Si al principio tenía dudas de hacerlo, esa estúpida me había dado los motivos suficientes para querer a Vega conmigo: Joderle sus intenciones con ella.

Vaya que eso me haría muy, muy feliz. Lo tomaré como un precio algo bajo, por atreverse a meterse conmigo.

Vi a Vega voltear una vez más hacia donde Cat y yo aún estábamos de pie. Seguía sonriendo. Afilé mi mirada, a lo que muchos llamarían estar molesta. Pero que va, sólo era actuación. Sé perfectamente que esa mirada además de asustar, ha roto mas voluntades de las que puedo contar. De un momento a otro se safó de ese agarre y se volvió hacia nosotras. Fue algo casi imperceptible, pero una curvatura se dibujó en mis labios. Vega, eres tan fácil...

—¿Quieren venir por un café? —dijo y Cat corrió, literalmente, corrió hacia ella antes de que yo siquiera pudiera responder— Tomaré eso como un sí... —agregó. Dirigió sus ojos a los míos.

—Debo vigilar que la niña no se extravíe —caminé hacia ellas, hasta alcanzar a Cat. Vega me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Luego llevé mis ojos zafiro hacia donde esa rubia estaba, encontrándome con los suyos ámbar, mirando la situación de lejos. Le sonreí con superioridad, diciéndole con ello, que el desafío comenzaba ahí. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Ahora seguía la parte difícil. Conseguir que Vega se prestara a mis juegos. Quizás no fuera tan difícil, si tan solo no estuviera pegada a su manager todo el tiempo. Tendría que solucionar eso. ¿Cómo lo haría? La única forma de quitármela de encima sería que Vega dejara su carrera de música o despidiéndola. Ninguna de esas opciones se veía demasiado viable en esos momentos. Debería seguir pensándolo.

Caminamos un par de calles hasta un café al que solíamos venir hace años. Lógico, pues nos guiaba Vega, ella no había estado en un buen tiempo por aquí y sólo conocía los lugares mas antiguos o que no habían mudado de lugar.

Nos sentamos las cuatro en una sola mesa. Cat y yo. Vega y la rubia esa. Vega delante de mi, y Cat frente a la otra. Silencio. Miradas. Silencio...

Vega llamó al mesero para que tomara las órdenes, no había mucho que pensar, cada quien tenía sus preferencias y ella parecía conocerlas todas. Incluso las mías. Me sorprendí al escuchar de sus labios un "negro, con dos de azucar" mientras el mesero terminaba de anotar en su libreta. Me sonrió luego de notar mi ceja izquierda en lo alto. Iba a decir algo pero el sonido del televisor del local llamó mi atención, al escuchar como el periodista encargado la nombraba. Le di toda mi atención a aquel aparato.

"Un nuevo rumor sobre la cantante de pop, Victoria Vega, comienza a circular por los medios. Nuestras fuentes aseguran que, ayer por la noche, se la vio salir muy alterada de un aeropuerto de Francia, luego de exigir a su equipo cancelar el vuelo. Algunos de sus fans aseguran haber sido maltratados por ella en el camino, mientras ellos exigían un simple autógrafo. Otros testigos afirman que horas después, la vieron ser sacada de un bar, por su manager, Quinn Fabray mientras..."

—No es cierto, esos periodistas son unos mentirosos. —afirmó Cat haciendo puchero, molesta— El vuelo se restrasó por problemas de la aerolinea. Sólo fue eso —terminó de decir con el ceño fruncido, para casi al instante cambiar su semblante al de una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Vega en señal de apoyo. Ésta le sonrió, luego me miró a mi que me encontré a mi misma analizándola. Su gesto hacia mi fue distinto, como... avergonzada por algo. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que esos periodistas amarillistas decían? Lo único que yo podía identificar como cierto que, esa Victoria Vega de la que hablaban los medios era muy diferente a la Tori que yo conocía. Y ésta, la que está frente a mi, no ha demostrado señales de cambio. Ni uno solo.

El mesero llegó con los pedidos y el ambiente dejó de estar tenso. Ella y Cat comenzaron a hablar de tonterías, propias de ellas. Que si la ropa, o una canción. Sus mascotas y no sé qué tantas cosas mas. Dejé de prestar atención cuando Cat mencionó jirafas púrpura y a su hermano. Ya esa conversación se tornaría inevitablemente estúpida. Entonces decidí prestarle más atención a Vega.

Quizás era bastante temprano como para que empezara con sus actitudes de estrellita, pero no veía nada de eso en ella. Ni una mirada altanera, ni un tono de voz. Era la misma estúpida santurrona de siempre. ¿Qué mierda pasó con la chica de las noticias? La que vi hoy en la mañana en el hotel, junto a Beck. O lo que decían los periodistas de hace un momento. Las cosas que decían de ella en SCMusic, no eran más que calificaciones de alguien que parecía no estar ahí. Todo eso se veía lejano a ella. Entrecerré mis ojos afilando mi mirada. No podía evitar mirarla. Observarla. Analizarla. ¿Estaría aparentando? Eso era tan posible como cualquier otra opción. Vega era tan actriz como Cat, o como yo. Aunque su carrera fuera volcada por completo a su carrera como cantante, esos hábitos nunca se perdían. Pero como decía, quizás era demasiado temprano y le hacían falta unas copas para desatarse. Lástima que nos había invitado por un café y no un trago. Así podría saber bien como son las cosas, o al menos, tendría una idea mucho mas clara de como estaba el asunto.

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces saliendo de mi ensoñación. ¿De pronto me miraban a mi? ¿Qué...?

—Catherine Hannah Valentine al teléfono de Jadelyn August West, ¿Quién habla? —habló Cat, la miré y tenía mi celular en su oido. Me estiré para quitárselo, pero ella se hizo para atrás— Oh, pero si es el mismísimo Beckett Oliver... ¿No tienes segundo nombre? Mi hermano si tiene, pero no lo recuerdo, yo siempre lo llamo hermano...

—Dame el teléfono, Cat —exigí con mi mano hacia adelante mientras mi pie derecho gopeaba el piso inquieto. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Qué? No, estamos con Tori —siguió hablando. Al parecer Beck estaba siguiendo, quizás disfrutando de aquella conversación. Cat miró a Tori un momento— Tori, ¿te quedarás con nosotras todo el día? —la miré yo también al igual que la tal Quinn. Ella lo pensó un momento y asintió— dice que sí, ¿vendrás? —preguntó y entonces, le arrebaté el celular de las manos.

—Beck, soy yo —hablé al teléfono con mi típico tono de voz severo y me alejé de ahí un momento para hablar sin público. Regresé al cabo de unos minutos dejando el celular sobre la mesa con rabia. Mis ojos se clavaron en Cat y, le informé con ello que, si las miradas mataran, ella no tendría un día que pasar con Vega. No tendría ni un maldito segundo más— vuelver a tocar mi celular y te rebano los dedos como una zanahoria —amenacé y ella escondió sus manos tras su espalda al mismo tiempo que se alejaba todo lo que su lugar junto a mi le permitía— Beck viene para Los Ángeles —resoplé tomando asiento frente a Vega, recostando mi cabeza hacia atrás— Gracias, Cat —solté con sarcasmo.

—No le veo el problema —habló la mitad latina frente a mi— es Beck, después de todo.

—Ese es el maldito problema —me enderecé y recargué mi cabeza sobre mi mano, dándole un alcance mas cercano a mi vista— es Beck, y una vez que logré despegarlo de mi, regresa como un maldito boomerang.

—Pero —se detuvo a pensar— ¿Acaso... ustedes... terminaron? —preguntó ésta, mirándome sorprendida. ¿Qué idea estúpida era aquella? La miré sin expresión y ella parecía estar dudándolo de verdad. Levanté una ceja.

—No es tu asunto —respondí seca.

—Lo siento —sonrió y yo regresé a mi postura anterior, mirando a la nada misma, que parecía estar en algún punto entre el techo y mis ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio que ella misma rompió— ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora? Como salir, o algo así —la miré nuevamente, recargándome contra la mesa, dándole mas alcance a mi vista, esta vez entrecerrando los ojos ante su pedido. Buscando, ¿qué, exactamente? Se echó un poco para atrás, casi como si mi mirada la empujara. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir? ¿Qué era eso, pena? Yo no necesito que Vega me arme planes para huir de Beck— ¿Quieres Cat? —agregó a su propuesta aun mirándome. Un segundo después la miró a ella. Nuestra pelirroja acompañante volvió la vista hacia nosotras luego de perderla en una dulcería que había a unos metros. Estuvo unos segundos mirando en nuestra dirección, como si las palabras tardaran en llegar a sus oidos. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente que hubiera oído algo de lo que habíamos hablado Vega y yo— ¿Quieres salir con nosotras? —volvió a preguntar ésta. Cat finalmente captó. Asintió sonriente y, por lo visto, muy emocionada. Resoplé por lo bajo, con una sonrisa de frunstración. ¿Cuándo aprendió Vega la forma de incluirme en sus planes indirectamente? Es una maldita manipuladora.

—¿Barbie viene? —señalé a la rubiecita frente a mi, que parecía no dar atención a nada mas que a sus dos celulares.

—No lo creo, tiene muchas cosas que hacer —habló Vega mirando como nos ignoraba olímpicamente— ella...

—Claro que iré —soltó y todos nos giramos a ella, quien guardó ambos aparatos en su bolso. Claro que iría. Eso no estaba a discusión en una competencia como en la que estábamos. Aunque no lo había dicho lo sabía, sabía que eso era lo que pensaba.

Señorita pop, barbie y Cat tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel done las primeras dos se iban a quedar por unos días. Yo "tomé prestado" el auto de Cat, mas bien le arrebaté las llaves de las manos y escudé con mi mirada y la amenaza de sacar un par de tijeras si se oponía. Lo cierto es que ya no llevaba las tijeras todo el tiempo conmigo. A veces las extrañaba un poco, pero llevarlas a todos lados suponía ser un mal ejemplo para Jasmine, según Beck. Y también según todo el resto del mundo. Como si llevar un par de tijeras en las botas fuera la gran cosa. Eso no afectaría demasiado en la vida de una niña de seis años. Son todos un puñado de exagerados.

El trio de imbéciles coloridas, la rubia, la morena y la pelirroja, pasarían un momento por el hotel oy luego se gastarían toda la tarde en centros comerciales cercanos, comprando alguna que otra estupidez. Ahí eligirían lo que usarían para pasar desapercibidas. Corrección. Lo que usaríamos. Ellas eligirían todo. Yo no quise meter mano ahí. Eso sí, dejé claramente estipulado que nada de colores llamativos. Se lo aclaré específicamente a Vega, porque estaba segura que Cat no haría caso a mis exigencias. Aclarado eso, tomé otro camino. Más tarde pasaría por ellas al hotel para ir a una discoteca, o algo así.

Pisé fuerte el acelerador, cosa que me encantaba y se estaba volviendo mi nuevo vicio. Adoré lo nuevo que se sentía el auto de Cat. Ella jamás, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de haberlo comprado, lo conduciría de tal manera. Eso es desperdicio. Mientras funcione hay que aprovechar, luego viene un idiota ebrio, te lo choca y te lamentas no haberle sacado el jugo al motor. Llegué rápido a mi departamento, dejé mis maletas el el corredor y me dispuse a hacer lo que siempre hacía: correr a la niñera de turno. Beck las contrataba cada vez mas estúpidas y descuidadas. No sé ni como lograba convencerme de dejar a Jasmine con esas... inútiles.

—Jasmine —hablé en voz alta y nadie respondió— Jas... —de pronto sentí como si fuera una presa en la mira de un cazador. Me sentí observada desde algún rincón de aquel lugar. Desde un pequeño rincón seguramente, dadas las "proporciones" de mi cazadora.

—¡Jade! —saltó detrás de mi trepándose de un alto a mi espalda. ¿Desde cuándo saltaba tan alto? La miré un momento, quizás estaba mas alta.

—Quítate de encima, engendro —dije mientras luchaba vanamente con esa sanguijuela en mi espalda. Fui hasta la habitación con ella aún trepada en mi y me dejé caer sobre la cama, de espaldas aplastándola con mi peso— y así... —hablé mientras ella se quejaba— es como se aplasta una cucaracha.

—Quítate de encima Jade —se quejó y la sentí hacer fuerza debajo de mi— y deja de comer tantos burritos, estás engordando.

—Mocosa maleducada —me levanté sonriendo y ella se incorporó pesadamente, como si de verdad hubiese tenido una tonelada encima de su pequeño, escuálido y blanquecino cuerpecito— ya te he dicho que no me llames Jade, demonio.

—Pues tu no me llames demonio, Jade —refutó. ¿Cómo puede hablar tanto con apenas seis años?— entonces, si te llamo de la otra forma, ¿también debería hacerlo con Beck?

—Beck no, es un imbécil. A él llámalo como quieras. —respondí caminando hacia la cocina. Me detuve a esperarla— si no te levantas de ahí en los siguientes cinco segundos le daré los regalos que te compré al indigente de abajo —amenacé y sus ojos azul zafiro se iluminaron como si tuvieran un reflector dándoles de frente. Salió prácticamente disparada hacia la cocina— dejé las maletas en el corredor, dile a tu niñera que te ayude a entrarlas y que luego me vea en mi estudio. —ordené y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de correr hacia donde le había dicho.

Entré tranquilamente hacia mi estudio luego de prepararme un café, un delicioso café, no como esa porquería que me vendieron en la mañana. Comencé a revisar mi correo y a hechar un vistazo al guión de la película que estábamos filmando. Lo había escrito yo, pero no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba algo. Sin darme cuenta lo minutos pasaron, las horas también y algo comenzó a hacerme un poco de ruido. ¿Por qué no había llegado la dichosa niñera a mi estudio aún? Miré el reloj de pared. Luego el de mi celular. Habían pasado mas horas de las que había notado y, desde que llegué no había visto ni su sombra. Ya para estas horas debería haber sido despedida y yo ya estaría recibiendo a una nueva.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta de mi lugar favorito de la casa, para salir de allí. Apenas abrí la puerta pude oir voces, voces conocidas. Muy conocidas. Ambas. ¿Ambas? Pero si la niñera era nueva.

Caminé torpemente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde Jasmine estaba sentada a la mitad de ésta, rodeada de los juguetes que yo le había traído. La mujer estaba de espaldas a mi. La analicé con le vista. ¿No estaba demasiado arreglada para ser niñera?

—No puede ser —solté con molestia queriendo tener a Beck frente a mi en esos momentos para estrangularlo con mis propias manos una y otra vez. ¡Y por Dios que lo haría!— Sabía que Beck había estado contratando inútiles, ¿pero tú? ¡Es el maldito colmo! —la vi tensarse por completo al sentir mi voz tras de si. Lo bien que hacía al asustarse.

—Jade, Jasmine no me dijo que habías regresado ya... —dijo con su molesta voz de siempre.

—Si lo hice —susurró Jasmine por lo bajo mientras seguía con sus juguetes.

—Claro y esas maletas llenas de ropa negra, aparecieron de pronto en el corredor y tu pensaste que.. Ah, cierto, tú no piensas —recoge tus cosas y pasa a mi estudio —les di la espalda mientras regresaba por el pasillo a mi estudio, abrí la puerta y me detuve antes de entrar al verla que no se movía— es para hoy, Trina, muévete. —ordené cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

**¡Preguntas! Ya las extrañaban, a que si? XD**

**-¿Por qué Jade va para donde sea que Cat va? Si se dieron cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿No? Bueno, ahora se lo deben estar preguntando.**

**-¿Por qué están peleados André y Tori?**

**-¿Por qué Trina odia a su hermana?**

**-¿Dónde está Robbie?**

**-¿Quién es Jasmine?**

**Algunas de las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, quizás ninguna.**

* * *

**Lamento no poder responder reviews.**

**Estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo a las *mira el reloj de la netbook* 7. 10 am, antes de salir de viaje y no tengo internet para ver sus respuestas y responderlas.**

**Y cuando consiga internet para publicar, seguramente no tendré tiempo. A quienes pueda les responderé por PM.**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer. Gracias también por comentar... Por que lo harán, ¿verdad? ._. XD**

**No se pierdan... **

* * *

**Selene Off!**


	4. Gothic Lolita

**Hey hey hey there **robándole el saludo a LassTime** ¿cómo están?**

**Como de costumbre, esta soy yo, viniendo a molestar por acá para que o me olviden...**

**Antes de continuar con el capítulo, hago mención especial a Leon Poeta ya que fue la única que descubrió que SCMusic era mi cameo en este fic, al igual que Selene Arts en el anterior :') y a Shin Maverick Hell Angelo por notar algo importante, que no diré que fue. Una estrellita para cada uno de ustedes...**

**Y lo mas importante, darle la bienvenida de nuevo a JORI4EVER que regresó desde las sombras a actualizar sus fics :') Aplausos. Estrellita. Abrazos no, no me gustan XD**

**Finalizada la conmemoración, al capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV.- Gothic Lolita **

* * *

—No puede ser —solté con molestia queriendo tener a Beck frente a mi en esos momentos para estrangularlo con mis propias manos una y otra vez. ¡Y por Dios que lo haría!— Sabía que Beck había estado contratando inútiles, ¿pero tú? ¡Es el maldito colmo! —la vi tensarse por completo al sentir mi voz tras de si. Lo bien que hacía al asustarse.

—Jade, Jasmine no me dijo que habías regresado ya... —dijo con su molesta voz de siempre.

—Si lo hice —susurró Jasmine por lo bajo mientras seguía con sus juguetes.

—Claro y esas maletas llenas de ropa negra, aparecieron de pronto en el corredor y tu pensaste que.. Ah, cierto, tú no piensas —recoge tus cosas y pasa a mi estudio —les di la espalda mientras regresaba por el pasillo a mi estudio, abrí la puerta y me detuve antes de entrar al verla que no se movía— es para hoy, Trina, muévete. —ordené cerrando de un portazo.

Caminé pesadamente hasta mi escritorio sintiendo que esto no podía estar bien. Beck no estaba bien. ¿Siquiera había mirado la hoja de vida de la persona que contrataba? Comenzaba a dudar de ello. Y por Dios que si se me cruzaba por delante le azotaría la cabeza contra la pared por cometer la estupidez de dejar a una niña de seis años al cuidado de semejante espécimen.

Me dejé caer con fuerza al sillón, al cómodo sillón de mi absoluta propiedad que nadie tenía permitido utilizar mas que yo. Giré sobre el eje del sillón, dando la espalda a la puerta y concentrando mi vista en los lomos de los muchos libros que tenía a lo largo y ancho de toda la pared. No prestaba atención a nada verdaderamente.

—¿Jade? —sentí como se abría la puerta y esa molesta voz suya irrumpió en mi sagrado recinto de trabajo y soledad.

—Largo —ordené con mi voz severa.

—Pero... tú dijiste que... —habló pero la interrumpí.

—Sal, cuenta hasta diez, golpea la puerta y espera a que yo te indique que puedes pasar —ordené firme sin siquiera girar a verla. Soné algo déspota y seguramente no haría falta que la despidiera. Luego de algo así, la misma Trina de siempre renunciaría o, al menos, me daría un buen motivo para despedirla.

—Lo siento —la oí decir y sentí como se cerraba la puerta. Giré apenas un poco, llevando la cuenta en mi mente, ¿en verdad estaba acatando una orden? A los pocos segundos golpeó la puerta. Me demoré en responder, sólo para ver que tan entrenada estaba en esto de seguir órdenes.

—Adelante —hablé al fin. Casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y ella entró. ¿Qué carajos había pasado a esta mujer para que se le bajaran todos los aires de estrella que se cargaba en aquella época de estudiantes?— bien, Trina —aclaré mi voz— creo que tienes idea de lo que sigue, no hace falta que lo diga —negó con la cabeza gacha— pero antes —me miró, yo entrelacé mis dedos sobre el escritorio reclinándome hacia adelante— ¿cómo diablos es que tú —la señalé— acabaste siendo niñera? —finalicé riéndome abiertamente de ella. No pude evitarlo, la mujer me caía incluso peor que su hermana y tenerla ahí, a mis órdenes, no tenía precio.

—Necesito el dinero, mi padre está enfermo y...

— ¿Necesitas dinero? —corté su explicación antes de que me enredara con alguna cosa de melodrama. Asintió— Tu hermana tiene mucho, deberías pedirle algo, ¿no crees?

—Yo no tengo una hermana —respondió cambiando su semblante a uno completamente diferente. Pero no estaba molesta, estaba... ¿triste? Y esa maldita curiosidad que me invade con facilidad, hizo acto de presencia— iré a recoger mis cosas —dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—Pues que raro que no tengas una hermana, hoy me encontré con Tori, juraría que ustedes eran eso mismo... —se detuvo en seco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió, o algo así— de hecho me encontraré con ella en un par de horas, quizás deba...

—No le digas que mi papá está enfermo —terminó de decir desconcertándome por completo. ¿la pequeña Vega no sabía eso? Volteó a verme— ¿cómo... cómo está ella? —preguntó. Pestañeé un par de veces no creyéndome cierto lo que mi mente me dictaba. Al final si era cierto eso que decían en las noticias. Este par estaban peleadas, tanto así que una no sabe ni siquiera como está su padre. Sacudí mi cabeza despertando de mis propios pensamientos.

—Estúpida, como siempre. —respondí regresando mi vista hacia los papeles y le hice una seña con las manos. Ella se dispuso a marcharse, pero había algo que me molestaba demasiado. Quise morderme la lengua para no decir lo que estaba por decir, pero no encontraba una excusa suficientemente fuerte como para negarme un capricho. Levanté la vista hacia ella— ¿puedes quedarte a cuidar a Jasmine esta noche? —pregunté, ella volteó rápidamente.

—Sí, digo... no —comencé a arrepentirme al ver sus dudas y titubeos— tengo que cuidar a mi padre, en el día no hay problema, pero de noche no...

—¿Su enfermedad es contagiosa? —pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza— ¿el lugar dónde lo cuidas es peligroso? —volvió a negar.

—Es en mi casa, tú la conoces.

—Entonces prepara a Jasmine, júntale alguna ropa y lo que sea que ella quiera llevar —ordené mientras ella asentía con su rostro demasiado confundido— las llevaré en un rato, te pagaré el doble de una noche común, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió entusiasmada y salió corriendo del lugar. Antes que me arrepintiera seguramente. Cosa que no parecía fuera a pasar. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Simple curiosidad. Antes que prestar atención a lo que sea que dijeran en la televisión, tendría gran parte de la información de primera fuente. La mayor de las hermanas Vega era fácil de presionar para que escupiera cualquier detalle de su vida privada. Incluyendo sus problemas con la señorita pop.

Un par de horas más y ya estábamos en casa de Trina. Sentí un deja vu al llegar a aquel lugar después de no pisar por esa zona por un buen tiempo. Al entrar no pude evitar notar lo diferente que se veía ese lugar. No estaba desordenado ni mucho menos sucio, o algo así. Pero le faltaba vida, a decir verdad se parecía un poco el ambiente a lo que era mi casa antes de que estuviera Jasmine. A esta casa, lo que le faltaba era Tori, seguramente.

—Jas, yo tengo que irme, vendré por ti mañana —hablé poniéndome a su altura— cuida que la niñera no haga estupideces mientras no estoy —ésta asintió como soldado obediente. Finalicé dándole un beso en la frente.

—Oye, ¿No debería ser al revés? —se quejó Trina y la fulminé con la mirada.

—No —respondí seca— Para el desayuno dale cereales, si tiene hambre entre comidas, una fruta. Para la cena o el almuerzo usa el microondas y caliéntale alguna cosa del refrigerador. Si quiere algo que no hay, por suerte y gracias a Dios, existe el delivery. Están todos los números habidos y por haber en el directorio de su celular —le entregué el aparato— Y por favor, Trina, si aprecias tu vida y seguridad física, no te acerques a la cocina. No quiero que quemes la casa con Jasmine dentro ¿vale? —advertí. En palabras mas exactas, la amenacé. En momentos como ese, es que extraño el par de tijeras que solían vivir en mis botas. Podría lograr un mejor efecto con un filo palpable, no con el filo cortante de mis ojos. Pero algo es algo, antes que nada.

—Adiós Jade —saludó Jasmine empujándome por la puerta— tráeme chocolates al regreso.

—Ya sé, mocosa interesada —le revolví el cabello y frunció el ceño molesta. Odiaba que hiciera eso, decía que se sentía como un perro cada vez que lo hacía. Salí de ese lugar con una sonrisa.

De casa de Trina fui hasta la casa de mi padre a llevarle algunas cosas que había encontrado entre las cosas de Jasmine. Cosas que no le pertenecían a ella asique, arriesgándome a la furia de la pequeña, las entregué a mi padre. Él debía tenerlas, supongo. Cuando me vio entrar, se perdió un momento en mi rostro, pero no me estaba viendo a mi, lo sabía. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, veía a alguien mas en mis facciones y eso me cabreaba demasiado. Fruncí el ceño molesta, cosa que lo haría reaccionar, pues a quien mi rostro le recordaba, jamás se molestaba. Apenas reaccionó, dejó de darme atención, volvió a perderse entre sus cosas, para variar. Sólo me dijo que dejara todo en el garaje, que luego iría a ver que era.

Al llegar pude notar como en el fondo, detrás del descuidado coche de mi padre, junto a todas las cosas que había estado encontrando entre las pertenencias de Jasmine. Estaba la motocicleta de mi hermano. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella y así lo hice. Retiré la cubierta que la protegía del polvo y ahí estaba. Negra. Reluciente. Perfecta, como siempre. Aunque era triste porque estaba olvidada. No me di cuenta, pero cuando supe le estaba dando una caricia al asiento, recordando que, en unos días, debía ir a visitar a mi hermano.

Respiré hondo intentando olvidar aquello. Tenía que darme prisa o se me haría tarde para ir a recoger a ese trío de plásticas al hotel.

Salí casi corriendo de ese lugar y pude notar la diferencia de aire al salir. El aire de fuera era fresco y relajante, a diferencia del de dentro que estaba denso, encerrado. Era sofocante.

—Bendito el momento en que me mudé —solté con molestia. Aquel lugar era demasiado denso para mi, pero lo soportaba. Cuando vi que le hacía daño a Jasmine, simplemente tomé mis cosas, a ella y me marché. A mi padre no pudo importarle menos.

Caminé rápidamente los metros que me separaban de la reja que daba a la salida y, apenas llegué subí al coche de Cat. Lo puse en marcha y sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera por el retrovisor me largué de allí.

El hotel no quedaba demasiado lejos, por lo que sólo tardé lo normal en un día de tráfico, sumado a la espera en la tienda cuando pasé por un café. Cuando llegué al lugar le gané un lugar justo en frente del lugar a un taxista que estaba dejando el auto. Me reclamó con la bocina del coche y yo le devolví el gesto.

—¡El mío suena mas fuerte! —grité por la ventanilla y el hombre simplemente se marchó en busca de otro lugar libre. Sonreí con grandeza. Imbécil.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Cat, pero cuando iba a llamarla me arrepentí y le envié un texto.

"Estoy fuera del hotel. Las espero por cinco minutos, no más." lo releí una vez y me pareció que estaba bien. Lo envié.

Los minutos pasaban y no había señales de las señoritas. Yo bebía mi café. Pasaron los cinco minutos y me quise marchar, pero de nuevo estaba el rostro de Cat en mi mente. Maldita sea, eso me pasaba por prometer estupideces. Cat ya estaba grandecita como para tener que protegerla de todo, pero me lo merecía, por prometer cosas así. Volví a mirar el reloj. Siete minutos. Me gustaba el número siete, asique puse el auto en marcha decidida a marcharme. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación.

Maldije unas cuantas cosas un par de veces, mientras bajaba del auto y lo cerraba de un portazo. Si fuera posible, creo que iría lanzando fuego por la boca. Algún imbécil que se atravesó en mi camino en lo que llegaba del auto a la puerta de entrada, acabó en el suelo. No importaba quien fuera aunque... le presté atención un momento. Se me hizo familiar. El regresó su vista a mi, disculpándose y, por un segundo, cruzamos miradas. ¿Dónde lo había visto? Lo seguí con mis ojos hasta que subió a un taxi. Pero no como pasajero, sino como conductor. Talvez de ahí lo conocía, me habría llevado a algún lado un par de veces, pensé. Pero eso no me quitaba la sensación extraña.

Dejé de pensar en ello cuando vi como una rubia, y una morena se abalanzaban sobre mi. Miré hacia atrás, quizás había alguna celebridad pero nada, sólo era yo y esas se me abalanzaban como si fuera una botella de agua en medio de un desierto. Me agaché hasta la altura de mis botas, pero no estaban mis tijeras, entonces recordé que ya no las llevaba. ¡Estúpido Beck! Di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Jadey! —oí que salió de la boca de la morena. Había dicho mi nombre con el tono de voz de Cat. Puse una mano en mi frente entendiendo lo estúpida de la situación. Esa era Cat. La sentí caer con todo su peso sobre mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo girara un par de veces sobre mi propio eje, mientras me tambaleaba un poco. Miré a la otra persona, la rubia. Era Vega, pero ésta se había detenido un segundo antes, no se tiró sobre mis brazos como Cat y, de nuevo sentí deseos de que lo hubiera hecho. Me di una bofetada mental para dejar de pensar en eso.

—Creí que eran las fans de Beck, que me la tienen jurada —hablé mientras usaba mis brazos como palanca para despegarme a Cat de encima—, Vega quitámela... —ordené y no hizo falta, pues Cat me soltó por voluntad. La miré un momento y algo me perturbó. Tenía una expresión en su mirada que me decía que lo que seguía seguramente no me gustaría. Vega tenía la misma expresión que ella. ¿Qué demonios?

La pelirroja, ahora falsa pelinegra, levantó una bolsa frente a mi rostro como si la respuesta a mis preguntas estuviera ahí dentro. Vega me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mi hacia el ascensor.

Una vez estuve dentro de su habitación comprendí a que se referían con sus sonrisas y la seña de la bolsa. Estaba perdida y no tenía escapatoria. Jamá debí dejarle indicado a Cat que podían elegir lo que yo vestiría en la noche cuando saliéramos. Eso había sido una muy, muy mala desición. Y apenas lo notaba.

Me resigné a que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran. Ya me las cobraría.

Unas horas después, llegamos a una discoteca bastante concurrida. Bueno, concurrida no era la palabra correcta. El lugar estaba apestado de gente, era un maldito hormiguero lleno de personas patéticas bailando, creyendo que lo hacían bien, chocándose y, chocándonos a nosotras mientras avanzábamos entre ellos. Algunos nos chocaban a propósito, típico de los ebrios pervertidos de las discotecas.

Quinn iba delante de nosotras. Cat y Tori en medio, avanzando de la mano para no separarse, ni perderse. Yo última, sin perder de vista a ninguna de ellas. El que fueran de la mano me alivianaba el trabajo de tener que dividirme. Vigilar que Cat no se fuera de mi rango visual y analizar a Vega. Ambas cosas eran mucho mas fáciles con ambas en el mismo sitio.

Llegamos al baño de aquel lugar. La rubia natural del grupo fue hacia un rincón a hablar por teléfono nuevamente. Me provocó fijarme si no tenía el aparato pegado a las manos, o a la oreja. Siempre estaba hablando por teléfono. Mínimo debía tener las manos amoldadas a esas cosas. Entonces sentí ganas de bostezar, esa mujer era tan aburrida que me provocaba ganas de dormir inmediatas. Giré mi vista a Vega. Estábamos las tres restantes del grupo frente al gran espejo del lugar. A mi izquierda estaba Cat y a su izquierda estaba la estrellita de la noche. Llevaba puesta una peluca rubia que me hacía recordar a la vez que grabamos la película de Beck, de hecho era muy similar a la que usó aquella vez. Luego me miré a mi misma y me molestó. Arrugué el ceño al ver mi reflejo convertido en... eso. Vega era la estrella pop a la que acosaban. ¿Por qué debía yo, ponerme una peluca? Incluso Cat... La única que no tenía una puesta, era la manager de Vega. ¿Cómo fue que me enredaron en semejante cosa? Ah, sí. "Jade, será divertido. No seas tan amargada" fueron las exactas palabras de Cat. Llamarme amargada fue lo que hizo que tomara bruscamente esa peluca de color rojo, y el vestuario que me habían elegido, aceptando con eso, ese estúpido juego. Entonces ahí estábamos. Dos rubias. Cat con el cabello negro, y yo, pelirroja. Resoplé con desgano, ¿por qué a mi?

—Esto es tan tonto —me quejé mientras me acomodaba, o al menos intentaba acomodar un poco el flequillo desordenado de mi peluca rojiza. Luego miré ese vestido negro tan... llamativo que me había elegido Vega. Parecía una lolita gótica— parezco un anime de los que mira Cat... —seguí quejándome, aunque, para ser sincera, no me veía para nada mal.

—Tu también los miras —se defendió ésta, mientras seguía practicando sus caras "sexys" al espejo. Vega rió y ni se molestó en disimularlo mientras se daba unos toques finales a sus pecas. La miré a través del espejo, esta vez me sonrió en silencio al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo. Regresé la vista a mi propia imagen y me sonreí a mi misma con arrogancia. Me veía mas que bien.

—Como sea. —respondí al comentario de Cat y giré sobre mi propio eje, recargándome sobre el lavabo, mirando directamente a Tori. Ésta evitaba hacer mucho contacto con mis ojos mientras se apuraba a retocar su maquillaje. Pero era tonto de su parte fingir que no me veía, pues no podía evitar sonreír como una niña avergonzada que se sentía observada. Entonces yo me sentí observada. Desvié un poco la vista hacia Cat, que miraba la situación desde fuera divertida. Con sus dos manos en un puño muy cerca a su boca, dando pequeños saltitos, y ahogando su risa. Parecía estar conteniendo un ataque de euforia.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté cortante y ella siguió en lo mismo.

—Vamos —Vega negó con la cabeza y tomó de la mano a Cat, luego a mi. Nos jaló hacia dentro de la multitud de ese lugar dejando atrás a la otra rubia. Yo intentaba, vanamente, soltarme de sus garras.

Dejé de intentarlo cuando mi móvil sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolso y miré quien era.

"Ya llegué, estoy en la puerta, ¿dónde están ustedes?" Era Beck. Estábamos cerca de la entrada, asique giré un poco mi visa y, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Entre algunas personas que entraban y salían. Quieto en su sitio, con el celular en la mano y buscándonos con la vista. Escondí mi rostro de su alcance y, entonces, recordé que aun si me viera, no me reconocería.

Sonreí ampliamente con unas cuantas ideas para esa noche, mientras veía como Vega avanzaba frente a mi.

Apagué mi celular.

* * *

**Entonces... ¡Preguntas!**

**¿Ya saben quién es Jasmine? Aún no lo he dicho, si lo saben son muy buenos...**

**¿Dónde está el hermano de Jade?**

**¿A quién le prometió Jade cuidar de Cat?**

**¿Quién era el desconocido en la puerta del hotel?**

**¿Qué tiene en mente Jade?**

**¡Apareció Beck! (Esa no es una pregunta, however ._.) **

* * *

**Reviews a los reviews.**

**mica:** Pues ahora sabemos que Trina no odia a Tori, entonces, ¿qué tiene? Sobre Jasmine, lo sabrás en un par de capítulos... Gracias por el comentario :D

**vaniap0211:** No te simpatizo D: auch... Bueno, las preguntas son indispensables asique pues ahí te van otras mas para que te simpatice cada vez menos T-T Gracias por el review, saludos...

**Susan:** Lo único que te puedo decir es que... Amo a Quinn mas que a mi celular, ya veremos como le va... Aunque el Jori es lo que nos hace feliz a todos, ¿no? Las respuestas a tus preguntas próximamente por SCMusic XD okno...

**Gabuoo:** Todos tienen preguntas XDDD Genial, pero no puedo responderlas aun :p lo siento (en realidad no tanto xD) Gracias por comentar, saludos.

**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor:** Redoble de tambores... ¡Trina es la niñera! jajajaja **amo a Trina tanto que tenía que incluirla a largo plazo**  
ammm... decime tu hipótesis sobre por qué André y Tori están peleados y de digo si es correcta o no, quien sabe.  
La competencia entre Quinn y Jade aun no empieza, la rubia anda un poco descuidada con eso de que tiene a Tori todo el día para ella... sólo espera a que se de cuenta contra quien va... XD  
Y lo siento, pero no puedo decir quien es Jasmine aun, aunque si me pasas información spoiler de tu fic, puede que lo revele XD ok noooo! Gracias por comentar... ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

**Nara375:** Buenas x3  
Lo de que Jade vaya donde Cat siempre, ya lo dije, tiene que ver con una promesa... ¿pero a quién y por qué? Quien sabe.  
Tus otras tres teorías, una es bastante acertada, las otras dos no. Pero, ¿cuál?  
Amo tus reviews, siempre tenés teorías interesantes :D  
¡Gracias por comentar! Saludos...

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** Diez días, creo que esta vez fueron once ._. en fin, nadie lo notó, no importa xD  
Tu chiste sobre Internet  
"*Paramédico*: ¡Descarga!  
*Yo*: No, no descarga. Ese es el problema." fue genial, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? xD  
Y cumpliendo tu deseo, ¡Apareció Beck "nadie me despeina" Oliver! (¿Así le dice Lass? XD) Aunque creo que a nadie le dará gusto :p esperemos a ver que pasa con el pobrecillo...  
El misterio de las tijeras de Jade tiene que ver con el señorito Beckett, que dice que es un mal ejemplo para Jasmine, y como vemos que a Jade de verdad, verdaderamente verdadera le importa la mocosa, pues hizo caso. Y como no importarle Jasmine, si es su...**censurado por spoiler**, asique por eso dejó las tijeras.  
Con respecto a tus teorías. ¡Ninguna! Me siento tan genial de que no acertaras ninguna, aunque si te mereces la estrellita, como dije en notas del autor. Tu muy bien, es por eso de que la cronología no encaja XD fuiste el único que lo notó, no digo mas y no digas mas. Hay quienes aun no lo notaron, ¿vale? XD  
Y por último, parece que tu influencia para actualizaciones tempranas está defectuosa, pues por el contrario demoré un día mas de lo acordado... En fin, fueron fuerzas climáticas mayores (?)  
Adiós Angelo, hasta la próxima...

**Leon Poeta:** Estrellita para vos, por ser tan perspicaz XD Saludos y ojalá te guste la continuación, y si no pues... ya verás ._. ¬¬

**Liz w:** No tenés la respuesta de nada :p esa no es la misma Jasmine del otro fic xD sólo usé el nombre porque me gusta, y empieza con J, como el de James en el fic anterior. Sólo porque son familiares de Jade XDDD  
Esto de que el fic es tan solo tuyo se me hace que se te está subiendo a la cabeza xD yo y mi generosidad, por Dios XD en fin...  
Jamás me dijiste ese "algo más" ._. however, pequeño pez ._.  
Nos leemos por allá :3

**LassTime:** Hey hey hey there **robándote los diálogos por segunda vez hoy** xD ¿o tercera? no importa xD  
Que linda con tu sinceridad de "esta historia no tiene futuro" Diablos _ será que hay quienes no la leen pensando en lo mismo... oww... en fin, algún día le darán una oportunidad como vos, mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo... ._. algún día seré famosa y se arrepentirán (?)  
Lo bueno de esto es que según entendí te gusta, un poco xD gracias :'D  
Bendiciones para mi :') y yo que largo maldiciones para todos lados, ya sabes mis "maldita sea" y esas cosas, bueno... Ya desvarié, no se que te iba a poner en respuesta asique disimulo un poco y me despido como si nada...  
Adiós... :)

**Mas alla de la realidad:** Beck y sus estupideces, poner a Trina a cuidar a la pequeña Jasmine ._. Jasmine es **censurado por spoiler**, o sea que Jade es su **censurado por spoiler**, y Trina es niñera porque necesita el dinero ya que **censurado por spoiler**  
Espero haber despejado tus dudas XD ok no, en los próximos capítulos se sabrá. No muchos pues ya sabemos que mis fics son cortitos :) Gracias por comentar, saludos...

* * *

**Dejen reviews :3, si tienen alguna duda las responderé, claro que desgraciadamente fanfiction me obliga a poner **censura por spoiler** donde se debe, ok no, no es cierto... Igual déjenme sus teorías, si son acertadas se los haré saber :D lo prometo.**

**Debería dejar de prometer cosas ._. Liz w, sabes de que hablo... ._. **

**Selene Off!**


	5. There You Are (Parte I)

**Hola a todos, continuación de este fic, por si a alguien le interesa... ¿Nadie? Bueno, sólo lo dejaré por acá para cuando alguien lo quiera leer...**

**Este capítulo era originalmente mas largo, pero era demasiado, creo que más de el doble no sé por qué razón, simplemente escribí y escribí como si no hubiera un mañana XD la última vez que me fijé iba escribiendo por la hoja once ._. en Arial 10 ._. Asique ahora son dos partes o les daría pereza leer tanto, lo sé... **

**Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron mi One-Shot? También es Jori. Si no lo hicieron, pues bien, sigan siendo felices. Si lo piensan leer, les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer este capítulo, ya saben, como eso de dar las malas noticias. Primero van las malas y luego se suavizan con una buena.**

**¿No se entiende? Bueno, no importa. Yo sé por qué lo digo ._. **

**Hoy, en este capítulo, recordaremos mi episodio favorito de Victorious y el principal culpable de que yo crea tan fuertemente en el Jori xD**

* * *

**Capítulo V.- "There You Are" (Parte I)**

* * *

El lugar era bastante grande, mucho mas grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, pero supongo que así pasa con todos los lugares. Si de jugar a las escondidas con Beck se tratara, podíamos meternos donde quisiéramos, pero no era eso precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente. No era ni por aproximación, lo que quería hacer. Mis ideas siempre, en sentido de venganza habían sido bastante mas ingeniosas que las del resto del mundo, o al menos que el resto de las personas que conocía. ¿Cuántas veces Beck había intentado meterse con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el frente? Bueno, de esas perdí la cuenta. ¿Con cuántas lo había logrado? Imposible saber, aunque eran varias, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura. Entonces, ¿qué hacer, pare satisfacer mis malos, malos instintos? Respuesta: Sólo bastaba mirar delante de mi, un par de metros mas allá.

La única que no había querido estar con el, ni tener nada que no fuera mas que una amistad y, aun si hubiera querido, no lo había hecho... por mi. ¿Cuán perfecta era la situación? Podría, si me lo proponía, ponerle los cuernos casi delante de sus narices con, digamos, "la que se le escapó". Utilizar a Tori quizás no era una de las cosas mas éticas que podría hacer, pero estaba esta situación de que, recientemente había notado, la mujer me fascinaba. Asique ¿por qué negarme a ello?

En la parte de abajo del lugar, que contaba con dos pisos, estábamos nosotras. Entre toda esa gente enloquecida. Había un escenario al fondo donde tocaría una banda local mas tarde seguramente, ya que estaba llena de equipos y claro, algún que otro inadaptado queriendo su minuto de fama bailando sobre ese escenario.

Esta discoteca, claramente, no era de las mas populares. La elegí yo, siendo una de las mas patéticas a las que había ido, convirtiéndose perfecta para la ocación. Por esa estupidez de que Vega debía pasar sí o sí desapercibida pues en otra clase de discotecas, de esas mas conocidas, estaría repleto de celebridades y, por ende, de paparazzis.

En algún punto del avance por entre esa multitud de ebrios, Vega y Cat se vieron hipnotizadas por la misma clase de idiotez colectiva que sufrían todos alli, siendo dos chicas más, en una multitud de ebrios con complejo de bailarines. Claro, ellas no estaban ebrias. Observé a Vega por el rabillo del ojo mientras se divertía con Cat. No estaba ebria... aun. Fue entonces que empezó mi sufrimiento. ¿Por qué? Simple, no había advertido lo que al parecer si notó Quinn al alejarse de ese par apenas se metieron a la pista de baile: Ellas estaban bailando, en medio de una multitud de gente que estaba en las mismas. Y yo, parada en medio, quieta como si todo aquello fuera una peste contagiosa de la que quería salir librada. ¿La estupidez era contagiosa? En ese momento temía seriamente que sí. Entonces, ¿qué hacía? podía bailar, sin problemas y pasar desapercibida entre ellos, pero la maldita canción ni siquiera me gustaba. ¿Cómo fingir algo así?

Cat, haciendo uso de su talento natural para llamar la atención de muchachos, pronto fue acaparada por un grupo de ellos que querían bailar, como siempre ocurría. Repito, talento natural, casi un don del que ella parece no ser consciente. Y mientras ella de dejaba llevar, vi a Tori escaparse de en medio y caminar hasta mi.

— ¿Por qué tan sola, linda? —dijo ésta acercándose a mi por detrás, hablando con su "voz genérica de hombre". La había visto rodear el lugar donde yo estaba, ¿para eso? No le hice caso— ¿quieres bailar? —agregó en su papel de chico aun, no se rendiría. Giré un poco mirándola por sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa arrogante, de mis favoritas.

—Veamos que tienes —acepté el juego mirándola de arriba a abajo—, chico.

—Más de lo que puedes manejar —susurró. Y ahí estaba, cual si fuera ese día en casa de Sikowitz vestida de policía sin salirse de personaje, en ese ejercicio en el que ella resultó ganadora. Dijo el comentario más estúpido que podría decir un hombre, en su intento de arrogancia cuando quiere ligar. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no había perdido sus conocimientos de actuación, después de todo.

Con seguridad puso primero una de sus manos en mi cintura, luego la otra aun detrás de mi, mientras empezaba a sonar una de esas canciones que hacen ver como la mas vulgar de las bailarinas a la mas santita del grupo cuando suenan. Ella casi ni se movía, sólo me acompañaba pues en esa clase de canciones los chicos simplemente se paraban en la pista y dejaban que las chicas actuaran como gatos en celo, casi como si ellas fueran estrípers que no se quitan la ropa y ellos el tubo. Entonces, aunque me pareciera degradante, lo hice. Estaba jugando un papel, al igual que Vega, al menos el hecho de que ella fuera una chica lo hacía un poco menos asqueroso.

Deslicé mis dedos por sus brazos hasta que llegué a sus manos y las apoyé con rudeza sobre mi cintura, no con la forma delicada que ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Agárrate fuerte —le guiñé un ojo y sonrió. Al principio eran movimientos lentos y ella sólo me seguía. A decir verdad detestaba esa clase de música, pero se pestaba perfectamente para esa clase de situaciones, Vega podía ser muy una chica, pero todo el mundo es suceptible a cierta clase de cosas. A cierta cercanía. Podía ser mas difícil que un muchacho, al que solo basta mostrarles un condón, guiñarles un ojo y ya son tuyos. Quizás ella me significara un poco mas de esfuerzo, y eso era justamente lo que la hacía interesante. Los desafíos, habían sido siempre para mi de las cosas mas atrayentes.

Bailar con ella se sentía bien, normal, como bailar con cualquiera, aunque quizás la diferencia era que le tenía un poco más de confianza. Quizás ella pensaba lo mismo de mi. No, que va, Tori jamás confió en mi y lo bien que hacía.

Cuando empezó a subir el volumen de ese baile que, visto en los demás y la forma tan asquerosa en que lo hacían me recordaba demasiado a las cosas que se hacen cuando estás teniendo sexo, pude sentir como el cuerpo de mi acompañante se tensaba de a poco, con cada grado que subían mis movimientos, con cada roce mas cercano. Se estaría poniendo nerviosa o, al ver lo mismo que yo veía, se estaría imaginando como nos verían a nosotras.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más... privado? —preguntó de pronto cerca de mi oido. Tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar ningún sonido fuera de lugar. Si Tori fuera un chico, sería competencia de Beck en conseguir chicas— Para hablar —agregó.

—Lo siento muchacho, me gustan las chicas —respondí girándome y palmeándole el hombro como mi golpe final de improvisación, aunque no era del todo mentira. Ella se quedó muda por un momento, casi inmediatamente empezó a titubear, tartamudeaba como siempre hacía cuando no sabía que decir. Yo sonreí ampliamente, con mis expresiones llenas de burla por donde se le mirara—. Perdiste, te saliste de personaje, Vega —me solté del agarre de sus manos en mi cintura, ella se quedó ahí, como si la hubieran rociado con nitrógeno líquido encima. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar con dirección hacia la barra, luego de segundos en su lugar siguió mis pasos como lo hace un cachorro sin hogar en cuanto alguien le da de comer.

Se dirigió al hombre de la barra y yo la seguí con la vista, de las cosas que mas me venían llevando al límite de la curiosidad, una era ese rumor de que nuestra adorada estrellita del pop era una alcoholica en ascenso. Le presté tanta atención como pude a su perfil, mientras pedía lo que tomaría.

—Una Coca-Cola —dijo como lo mas natural del mundo, y lo era. Si Vega se embriagaba con una de esas podía ser registrada en los guinnes como la persona con menos resistencia al alcohol que había en el mundo. Las Coca-Colas ni siquiera tenían alcohol. ¿Se estaría comportando sólo porque estaba yo? Eso era bastante posible.

Yo sí pedí algo con alcohol, a lo que ella ni siquiera le dio importancia. No la vi babear cuando le di el primer sorbo, ni siquiera vi un poco de deseo en sus ojos al recibir mi bebida. Puede sonar exagerado, pero cualquiera que ha visto como es un alcoholico que trata de controlarse, sabría decir que no exagero en cuanto a buscar esa clase de gestos en ella. Entonces, ¿eso de su nuevo vicio, también era mentira? ¿Era algo cierto, siquiera una cosa, de todo eso que decían los medios sobre ella?

En cierta forma, me daba gusto que estuvieran equivocados.

Luego de mi breve análisis sobre su actitud, ella simplemente se situó a mi lado en absoluto silencio y yo no me preocupé por hablar tampoco. Estaba bien así, por el momento.

Desde ahí me perdí un pomento en el lugar, físicamente estaba a su lado, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar por donde fuera, preguntándome como habría sido una Victoria Vega en su modo celebridad, caprichosa como las niñas bien que se veían a lo lejos, en los rincones del lugar, sintiéndose estafadas por sus parejar que las habían llevado a semejante antro y haciendo su berrinche. En la mente del común popular, ¿cómo verían a Vega? No creo que nadie la viera como lo hacía yo en esos momentos. Casi como la misma que se había ido tres años atrás, en su día de graduación. Con una gaseosa en la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios la mayoría del tiempo. Seguramente todos aquellos que la conocían por los medios de comunicación la verían como uno de los imbéciles que molestaban al pobre muchacho de la barra por alcohol, quien les servía sólo para que dejaran de joderle la noche. De esos a los que, si yo estuviera en su lugar, les daría una dosis letal de vodka a cada uno para que cayeran en coma alcoholico de una vez y dejaran de molestarme con sus estúpidos vicios y las historias fallidas de su vida en el proceso. La verían como uno mas de los borrachos de la ciudad, sólo que esta con algún talento que les agradaba. Me preguntaba cuál de los dos, ellos o yo, estaría viendo a la verdadera persona.

Estaba verdadermente jodida si quería averiguar eso tan fácil, tratándose de una actriz como ella.

Uno de los ebrios del lugar se acercó a mi, sacándome de mi mente. Sin intentar ser arrogante debía admitir que ese era uno de los problemas de verme tan bien: Atraía a toda clase de especímenes sin querer. Casi como la luz, que atrae a los insectos. El idiota de turno intentó invitarme a bailar, como cualquier idiota lo haría. Luego un trago, como borracho que era y para no perder la costumbre y, cuando le dije por milésima vez que no me interesaba, como el típico estúpido y asqueroso pervertido, me invito a los privados.

Iba a golpearlo muy, muy fuerte. Pero como las consecuencias directa de ser hija de un policía, o lo que fuera que la había motivado, Vega se ubicó a mi lado casi haciendo guardia. Pero no era a dos metros o más, como a mi me gustaba que lo hiciera antes. O siquiera a una distancia considerable, como hacía momentos estaba. Se ubicó exactamente en el centímetro siguiente junto a mi cuerpo, en una postura intimidante y le lanzó una mirada que no conocía en ella, al tipo. El hombre sólo levantó las manos, como un ladrón al que acababan de atrapar y se retiró tan calladito como había llegado.

—Gracias, oficial Pedesco —dije y ella sonrió, pero sin moverse de donde se había puesto. Me alejé unos centímetros—. ¿Qué? —pregunté sintiéndome observada.

—Estás diferente —afirmó—, como mas madura o menos agresiva —agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro—. La vieja Jade habría sacado un par de tijeras de algún lado de su cuerpo y habría hecho llorar a ese hombre.

—Larga historia —dije tomando un trago de mi bebida. Ella siguió mirándome, con una sonrisa mas suave en su rostro y la cabeza levemente ladeada hacia mi. Eso es lo que se conoce como mirar fijamente y sin disimular a alguien— ¿Y ahora qué? —volví a preguntar esta vez un poco mas cabreada, tomando un trago, esta vez más largo, de mi bebida.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra cita —respondió y me ahogué con la bebida.

—Creo que me entró alcohol en los pulmones —susurré mientras trataba de recuperarme de aquello. Yo con mucho esfuerzo había casi olvidado ese día—. ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Si me dices que no te acuerdas me romperás el corazón —teatralizó y yo rodé los ojos—. Fue la primera vez que hablamos bien, casi como si hasta te agradara —recordó y eso me llevó a hacerlo a mi también. Sonreí como una anciana que mira sus estúpidas fotos familiares con ternura. En mi mejor época, si hubiera visto a alguien sonreir así le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la nuca para quitarle lo estúpido de la cara.

—Lo recuerdo —admití—. Recuerdo también que dijiste que te parecía muy bonita.

—Tú me lo dijiste a mi antes, yo sólo devolví la cortesía —se defendió y, con ello, golpeó bastante duro en mi ego. Pero luego suavizó sus gestos con una de sus sonrisas—. Aun lo creo —agregó.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

—Aún creo que eres muy bonita —respondió con exactamente el mismo gesto de aquella vez—, cada vez más —luego de eso volvió la vista al frente, viendo como Cat se acercaba a nosotras por un lado y Quinn ya estaba a sólo pasos. Escondió sus labios tras el vaso de vidrio que tenía entre sus manos. Iba a responderle, pero como toda una celebridad, Vega había aprendido a decir cosas que podrían ser títulos de una nota en la portada de una revista, justo a último momento. Cuando alguno de sus asistentes cerraba la entrevista con un "no más preguntas, por favor" y se marchaban dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

La muy maldita midió exactamente el tiempo en el que diría las cosas.

—Hey chicas —habó la rubia que acababa de llegar— Vic, acabo de hablar con la gente del hotel donde nos quedaremos —se dirigió específicamente a ella, mientras Cat terminaba de sumarse a nosotras—, dijeron que hubo un problema con la reservación de las habitaciones y, en lugar de dos, sólo tenemos reservada una —sonrió con inocencia mal fingida, mirándome por un fugaz momento a mi—. ¿Estás bien con que compartamos la habitación de nuevo? —dijo y ese "de nuevo" fue como un gran alfiler que se clavaba en mi hígado.

—Puede quedarse en mi departamento —ofrecí inmediatamente sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, tratando de darle vuelta sus sucios planes.

—Lo siento, no se podrá —respondió ésta—. Tenemos compromisos mañana temprano.

—Se usar un despertador, no te preocupes —di un paso adelante, desafiante. Ella sonrió mostrando en sus ojos esa maldad que ocultaba siempre, dio un paso adelante igual que yo, aceptando el desafío.

—Suficiente señoritas —interrumpió Tori con seguridad y hubo silencio—. Están hablando de mi, asique no les importará si me meto a opinar —hizo una pausa a la que ninguna negó—. Quinn, no tenemos compromisos mañana y sí, sí tengo problemas con quedarme contigo, sabes perfectamente por qué.

—Si hay compromisos, he estado poniéndome de acuerdo con la gente de... —intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—Pues si aún lo estás planeando, no habrá problemas de agendarlo para otro día —afirmó Vega. Justo cuando empezaba a creer que esta era una versión autómata de la que había sido alguna vez y comenzaba a convencerme de ello, aparece la antigua Tori y con más actitud inclusive, demostrándome lo contrario. Por suerte—. ¿Puedes? —preguntó.

—No creo que haya problema —respondió Fabray sonriendo falsamente.

—Y Jade —me nombró llamando mi atención, la miré con desinterés—, me hubiese encantado que me preguntaras si podía...

—Puedes —interrumpí.

—O si quería —hizo énfasis en ello y remarcando cada letra de la última palabra— quedarme en tu departamento.

— ¿Y no quieres? —pregunté con arrogancia y, con ese solo gesto, perdió toda la actitud que había ganado y comenzó a titubear.

— ¿Quién mas iría? —preguntó como quien no quiere saber. Alcé una ceja y sonreí de medio lado. ¿Acaso dudaba de mis buenas intenciones?

—Quinn no —dije de inmediato antes que se auto-invitara, Vega sonrió como sabiendo que diría eso y aceptando la condición. La rubia se recargó contra la barra, resignada y volvió la vista a su celular—, tampoco Cat —aclaré antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a emocionarse y ésta golpeó el piso con el pie e hizo uno de sus gestos extraños con la boca. Vega comenzó a dudar aun más, lo podía ver en su rostro. ¿Qué tanto estaba pensando? ¿Aún me tenía miedo por lo de la pala?—. Sólo seríamos tú, yo y... quizás Jasmine —jugué mi última carta, sabiendo que no se resistiría a ello ni dudaría de mi así.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó automáticamente.

—Jasmine —repitió Cat, sonriendo—, su pequeño clon de seis años. Cuidado con ella, le gusta picar a las personas con alfileres —finalizó frotándose el brazo, recordando el dolor que aquello le había causado. Jasmine era bastante especial a veces, con algunas personas. Vega se veía aun mas confundida, creo que el hecho de que Cat la llamara mi clon, no había ayudado mucho a disipar las dudas.

—Es mi sobrina —aclaré para que Cat dejara de hacerle mala fama a la pequeña cucaracha.

—Oh, ¿y se estará quedando esta noche contigo? —habló ya mas tranquila.

—Vive conmigo —respondí. Me pareció que iba a preguntar algo sobre eso, pues era lógico que no supiera nada. Pero Cat le dio un codazo no muy bien disimulado que digamos pues Tori se dobló a la mitad por el impacto. Luego le hizo la seña del "shh" con el dedo índice sobre sus labios y, sin saber el por qué de eso, Vega no dijo más y aceptó.

Quinn, en un ataque déspota como pocos, tomó de la muñeca a Tori y la llevó metros más allá, tantos que les perdí el rastro tras la gente. No me metí porque sería demasiado, ninguna de las dos me debía explicaciones y hubiera estado demás yo ahí. Me hubiera preocupado si Tori siguiera siendo como un robot sin voluntad, como mostraban en las noticias, pero me acababa de demostrar que podía defenderse por si sola. Además, esa noche la tenía ganada yo. Dejaría a la rubia hacer su berrinche un rato.

Cat se marchó por ahí, a bailar nuevamente, de seguro y yo, sin más que hacer por el momento, ocupé una de las sillas que había junto a la barra y me dediqué a buscar a Beck entre la multitud para ver que tan cerca estaba de nosotras, y que tantas zorras se le habían enganchado a la sombra.

Estuve así un buen rato, entretenida en la multitud, sintiéndome volver a los momentos de ocio de mi niñez, con una de esas revistas que ponían un montón de personajes de caricaturas juntos y te retaban a encontrar a Bob Esponja. Y, justo como en esos juegos, resultaba que la maldita esponja de mar estaba abajo del todo en una esquina en un lugar tan obvio que tu vista no lo había advertido, lo mismo ocurrió con Beck.

—Una cerveza, por favor —oí a mi lado y no supe si mirarlo o seguir fingiendo que era otra persona. Me quedé en mi lugar, sin moverme hasta recibir la confirmación de alguna forma—. Disculpe —detuvo al hombre de la barra entes que fuera por su pedido—, ¿no ha visto por aquí a mi novia? Es una chica gótica, con mechones de algún color como azul o violeta entre su pelo y quizás con una pelirroja hiperactiva a su lado —terminó de decir y supe que no me había reconocido a pesar de que nos separaba poco mas de un metro de distancia, sin llegar siquiera a ser dos. Sonreí por lo estúpido que se sentiría si supiera que era yo la que estaba a su lado, quieriendo ponerle los cuernos en ese preciso momento. ¿Dónde estaba Vega cuando se la necesitaba?. Yo estaba exactamente junto a él y ni siquiera lo había notado, era la situación perfecta. El hombre de la barra me conocía perfectamente desde hacía mucho tiempo y, cuando el preguntó aquello, disimuladamente me miró yo yo le sonreí. Entendió perfectamente que me estaba "ocultando" de él y no dijo nada. Sólo me devolvió la sonrisa y fue a buscar la bebida de Beck al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, divertido. Al menos tenía un cómplice en ello.

Mientras Beck esperaba su pedido, yo esperaba a ver que hacía él, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida tranquilamente. Lo sentí mirarme de reojo, como me miraba esa mañana en el hotel, con la misma insistencia y, juraría, que con las mismas intenciones— Hey, ¿estás sola? —preguntó y casi le escupo la bebida en la cara. ¿Pretendía ponerme los cuernos conmigo misma? Eso era incluso más estúpido que él— ¿Puedo invitarte una bebida? —agregó y yo seguí ignorándolo, mi amigo de la barra estaba observando la situación y reía abiertamente de ello. Si eso seguía empezaría a cobrarle por el show.

Me giré hacia la pista y en dos pasos me pegué a un chico que estaba solo, ahí cerca.

—Guarda silencio y quizás te de mi número —ordené en voz baja y el chico aceptó aquello, me tomó de la cintura con una mano y alzó ambas cejas sorprendido por mi actitud. Que perdedor, por cierto. Beck dio media vuelta sin intenciones de meterse en problemas y siguió con lo suyo: Buscarme a mi, o una aventura en el proceso. Miré al muchacho delante de mi que me sonreía, puso su otra mano en el costado libre de mi cintura y yo ocupé sus hombros con mis brazos—. Piérdete, no me interesas —dije echándole mi bebida por dentro de su camisa, a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Pude tranquila y felizmente atrapar a Beck con las manos en la masa. Quitarme la peluca cual telenovela barata y hacerle una escena en la que le reclamaba que me estuviera engañando. Pero eso significaría hacer escándalo, atraer miradas, esparcir rumores que correrían por todo el lugar. Esos rumores llegarían a Vega y ella sabría que no terminé con Beck aun, como le había hecho creer con mi silencio cuando lo preguntó. Además, jugar a estar de incógnito me estaba gustando bastante. Sobre todo por el hecho de que aún tenía ganas de cumplir mi capricho con disfraz de venganza. Beck no valía mas que mis deseos.

Regresé a la barra y miré la hora. Vega ya se había tardado. Entre buscar a Beck, encontrarlo y huir de él había pasado más de una hora. ¿Dónde carajos se había llevado esa rubia a la señorita pop?

* * *

**Entonces... preguntas:**

**Tori conocerá a Jasmine, ¿será víctima de algún alfiler?**

**¿A dónde se nos llevaron a la dulce Vega? o_o**

**¿Jade cumplirá su perversa venganza, que suena mas a capricho propio de estar con Tori y tener una excusa para ello? xDDD**

**Beck quiso engañar a Jade, con la Jade pelirroja xDDD ¿cuán imbécil puede llegar a ser Beckett en mi fic? (Tengo poder y quiero usarlo. ¿Ideas?)**

**En fin... Se darán cuenta que ya ni sé que preguntar, pues según una lectora por ahí que usa la psicología contra mi y gracias a mis preguntas le voy dando respuestas, o algo así... **preguntas comprometedoras off** **

**Lamento no poder responder a sus reviews, si hago un poco de tiempo responderé en MP, si hago más tiempo edito el capítulo, ¿ok? Sino tendría que esperar días indefinidos para publicar ._.**

**Sólo les diré algo, con respecto a eso de que les haría saber si alguien acertaba con alguna respuesta, pues dejenme les aclaro un pequeño detalle, NO VALE DECIR TODOS LOS NOMBRES HABIDOS Y POR HABER DE LA SERIE, NI TODAS LAS TEORÍAS QUE SE LES OCURRAN, así cualquiera acierta. Como en El Chavo Del Ocho: "Le atiné a la segunda", dijo... cuando sólo había dos opciones .-. ¿Entendieron? XD Una opción por vez y entonces veremos si aciertan o no.**

**Habiendo aclarado eso, ahora sí. ¡Teorías everywere!**

**Ah, sí... ¿Review? Yo sé que hay escacez, pero no por eso tienen que ahorrar (?) al menos no en reviews ¡Esos son gratis! XD**

**Selene Off!**


	6. There You Are (Parte II)

**Hey there, haters! **

**Miren, ¿quién trae continuación muy, muy a tiempo y temprano esta vez? No, no. JORI4EVER no, esa tarda mucho xD ¡Yo! XDDD **

**Segunda parte del capítulo anterior, para ustedes que siguen aguantándome a mi y mis rodeos en este Jori que aún no tiene Jori ._. **

**Pronto, pronto... **

* * *

**Capítulo VI.- There You Are (Parte II)**

* * *

A los pocos minutos de preguntarme donde estaba, vi a Tori acercarse sola justo por donde se había ido. Al principio se veía molesta, por la expresión en su rostro, sobre todo en sus cejas, ¿qué había pasado y por qué volvía sola? Conforme avanzaba su expresión se suavizaba, aun así, había algo diferente en su actitud y, una vez la tuve mas cerca supe que era. Con ella llegó la respuesta a mi, sobre que había estado haciendo exactamente: Ahogándose en alcohol.

Una sensación extraña me llegó junto con su mirada opacada por su estado, pero ¿qué era? No lo sabría decir, aunque se parecía demasiado a estar decepcionada. ¿Si era cierto lo que decían sobre ella, a fin de cuentas?

Caminaba sosteniéndose de la barra y de las personas que estuvieran en medio del camino restante entre ella y yo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo la inútil de la manager mientras Vega se ponía así?

—A ti te quería ver —dijo sonriendo y acercándose torpemente hasta donde yo estaba. Se acercó y, al llegar hasta mi lugar, se detuvo delante de mi. Acercándose cada vez un poco más, tanto así que llegó hasta el punto de rozar mi mejilla con su nariz, siguiendo hasta mi oido. Eso de que el alcohol deshinibía a las personas era mucho mas cierto de lo que me imaginaba—. ¿Quieres bailar? —susurró.

Me bajé de la silla para poder sostenerla, temía que se derrumbara encima de mi y me llevara con ella al suelo en el proceso.

—No creo que puedas —me burlé abiertamente— y no muevas ni un músculo más cerca de mi, si aprecias tu estabilidad —advertí mientras aun había espacio salvable entre ambas. Ella sonrió y, aun estando con la vista nublada por el alcohol, entendió perfectamente lo que le había dicho. Se detuvo en seco, con sus manos en alto y en su lugar sin mover un solo músculo, al menos no voluntariamente. Aunque ya era tarde para ordenar eso, se había acercado tanto a mi cuerpo que ambas estábamos pisando el mismo patrón en forma de rombo de las baldosas del piso, sin salirnos de ellas, sin siquiera rozar los bordes. Se tambaleó un segundo al estar de pie en un solo lugar sin sostenerse de nada y no tuvo mejor opción que sostenerse de mi. Más precisa y convenientemente, enredó sus brazos en mi cuello—. Chica lista —sonreí—, mejor suéltame —dije en su oido, por dos razones: la primera, el lugar tenía la música demasiado alta como para que me oyera, de otra forma tendría que haber gritado y no solo ella me habría escuchado, también Beck que estaba por ahí rondando. La segunda, porque su perfume me estaba nublando bastante el juicio y ocupé esos segundos cerca de su cuerpo para aprovechar a tomar una muestra mas pura de aquel rastro dulce que despedía su piel. Lo cual era casi un misterio, pues nunca me habían gustado demasiado las cosas dulces.

Ella obedeció a cada orden, me soltó pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—Ya estás hasta atrás Vega, ¿quieres que te lleve al departamento? —pregunté sosteniéndola por la cintura al verla tambalear por segunda vez en los últimos minutos.

—Y yo que quería llevar las cosas despacio contigo —respondió enredando sus brazos en mi cuello otra vez, pero esta vez se apegó a mi cuerpo tanto que al principio su peso me hizo tambalear a mi—, ¿te estás ablandando o sólo soy yo que imagino cosas? —susurró ella sobre mi hombro arrastrando las últimas palabras, haciéndolo algo casi inentendible. Definitivamente, estaba en el límite, debía sacarla de allí antes de que la reconociera alguien y me viera envuelta en un escándalo con ella.

Como pude la aparté de mi y, olvidándome de las ganas perversas que se habían instalado en mi mente desde que habíamos llegado y me consumían por ponerle los cuernos a Beck, prácticamente a su lado, me llevé a Vega hasta la zona VIP. Al menos algo bueno que logró la estúpida de la manager.

Una vez ahí, dejé caer a Tori en un sofá que, gracias al cielo, fue lo suficientemente grande como para que entráramos ambas pues, cuando la dejé caer, ella, su peso corporal y su mano derecha fuertemente agarrada a la tela de mi vestido, no ayudaron mucho a mantenerme de pie.

—Suéltame —ordené mientras me sostenía sobre ella con ambos brazos.

— ¿O qué? —preguntó acercándome con el mismo agarre de la tela y apenas incorporándose un poco. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cuello mientras nuestros cuerpos se acomodaban para quedar a la misma altura. Por fin estuvimos cara a cara y ese perfume suyo que me enloquecía volvió a filtrarse hasta mis sentidos.

—Estás ebria —dije en voz alta, no sé si para mi o para ella. Quizás trataba de darme motivos para mantenerme lejos, al menos por esa noche.

—Lo sé —soltó mi vestido al mismo tiempo que reía de algo que a una persona en sus cincos sentidos no le haría gracia— y es triste, porque de verdad quería llevar las cosas despacio contigo —volvió a repetir aquello y me sentí extrañamente culpable. Pero, ¿por qué? Yo no había hecho nada y no pretendía hacerlo con ella en ese estado. Quizás lo que causaba mi sentimiento de culpabilidad era que, por mucho que dijera en mi mente que no lo haría y aun a pesar de que me había soltado, yo seguía sobre ella en ese asiento. Sin muchos deseos de quitarme de ahí.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a tener una relación o algo así —solté con indiferencia mientras me enderezaba de esa posición y me acomodaba a su lado. Ella también se enderezó—, ni siquiera somos amigas.

—Ser tu amiga —rió y volvió a hablar—, yo no quiero ser tu amiga —agregó poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra dando a entender... ¿qué, exactamente? Luego de un largo supiro, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo prendía mi celular para avisarle a Cat que nos iríamos. Dirigí mi vista a ella encontrándome con sus ojos cerrados, me quedé absorta un momento, mirándola y pensando en sus palabras sin encontrarles vuelta o significado alguno.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, indicándome que la casilla de mensajes se estaba llenando. Eran todos mensajes de Beck. Los eliminé todos sin siquiera abrir uno.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté finalmente, volviendo la atención a ella luego de enviarle el mensaje a Cat, siendo eso lo único que se me había ocurrido y lo mas sensato posible.

—No me des atención, ¿qué importancia podrían tener las palabras de una ebria? —respondió luego de unos segundos de haber preguntado. Lo había pensado y, entonces, supe que estaba evadiendo darme una respuesta— Las personas como tú —me picó una mejilla a modo de señalarme, yo eché la cabeza para el lado contrario en sentido de rechazo— no respetan las cosas que dicen las personas como yo. No respetan sus opiniones. No respetan su voluntad...

—Hey —me quejé, aunque en parte quizás fuera un poco cierto. Pero yo no respetaba las opiniones de nadie, sólo lo hacía si estaba de acuerdo con ellas y eso no tenía nada que ver con el grado de alcohol en sangre que tuviera la persona en frente.

—No me malin-terpretes, tengo claro que tú no quieres nada de mi, lo cual es un alivio —noté como las palabras mas largas se separaban segundos en el tiempo. Otra señal del cielo, debía sacarla de allí en cuanto localizara a Cat. Tori se enderezó de pronto y, por el movimiento de su cuerpo, supe que había ahogado un vómito que subía por su garganta—. Todos, absolutamen-te todos los que conozco, excepto tú y la pequeña Cat, quieren algo de mi... y algunos simplemente toman lo que quieren sin preguntar —se hizo un silencio breve en el que la vi ponerse seria.

— ¿Conoces muchas personas "como yo"? —remarqué las últimas dos palabras tratando de entender algo.

—Tú eres única —rió fuerte—, gracias a Dios.

—Hey —me hice la ofendida por segunda vez. Hacía tiempo que no me hacían un cumplido al mismo tiempo que me criticaban.

—Pero hay "versiones" —hizo comillas con los dedos— de ti y tu actitud, versiones con menos escrúpulos que se aprovechan de estúpidas como yo —agregó y, como perdiéndose en otra cosa, hizo una seña con la mano a un camarero. Luego de eso, pareció olvidar por completo lo que estaba diciendo cuando éste se acercó con una nueva copa, llena de alguna clase de alcohol que ella pensaba consumir.

—No —dije al hombre antes de que se la entregara. Si la imbécil de su manager no era capaz de ponerle un freno en cuanto a todo lo que se metía a su sistema, yo sí lo era. Él me miró a través de sus finas y redondeadas gafas que lo hacían parecer más un joyero que un camarero, sin saber si irse o no—. Vuelve por donde viniste y llévate eso contigo —ordené y el hombre siguió dudando al recibir mi orden y las súplicas de Vega, que seguía con su mano estirada, esperando recibir su pedido—. ¡Qué te largues y te lleves eso! ¿Necesitas que te lo explique con un dibujo o qué? —terminé gritándole y llamando un poco la atención. El hombre salió corriendo y, en su lugar, mi grito atrajo a otra persona que se acercaba a paso lento y decidido. Di un suspiro pesado al recordar por qué había estado evitando el subir mi tono de voz. Atraía moscas como esas.

Quinn se acercaba a nosotras de entre el pequeño grupo de personas que había en la zona VIP.

—Hey chicas —saludó la imitación barata de Barbie con una sonrisa tan falsa como su actitud de niña buena. Casi vomito antes que Vega—, ¿quieren algo para tomar?

—Para eso están los camareros, evapórate Fabray —dije con la mala actitud que me había dejado el camarero inútil ese, al mismo tiempo que me echaba para atrás en el sillón y cruzaba mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Vega estaba tentada de la risa y no sé si no pudo con su propio peso o qué, pero se dejó caer sobre mi, utilizando mi regazo como su almohada. Al parecer estar ebria la convertía en un chicle que se adhería con facilidad a las personas. Desde su cómodo lugar, la sentía observarme.

—Ahí estás, mi agridulce West —dijo observándome desde su lugar, luego giró un poco su vista hasta su manager—. Hola, versión —la saludó y, entonces, cayeron un par de fichas ante mis ojos.

—Vic, tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación —habló con su tono igual de amable—. Ven un segundo.

—No quiero —respondió Tori aferrándose a mi cuerpo demasiado fuerte. Comencé a empujar para que me soltara pero eran intentos vanos pues, conforme mis intentos de apartarla aumentaban, ella se sujetaba con más fuerza de mi—. Lo que menos haces es hablar conmigo cuando estoy así y no quiero —ese último comentario pareció escapársele y entonces entendí todo perfectamente. Esa maldita estúpida...

—No te estoy pidiendo que vengas, te lo estoy diciendo —respondio la mas estúpida del par de rubias, un poco mas molesta.

—Ya escuchaste muñequita —logré por fin safarme de Vega y me paré entre ella y la imbécil de su manager. Quería golpearla tanto que apretaba mis puños con fuerza para contenerme, pues eso significaría que me sacaran de allí y ahora, además de cuidar de Cat, debía cuidar de Tori ya que la muy idiota no podía siquiera caminar en línea recta.

—Victoria —sonó mas dura y casi le pude ver los colmillos asomando. Trató de eludirme y dar con ella, pero volví a interponerme haciéndola retroceder.

—A ver si entiendes rápido porque en este preciso momento, si hay algo que no tengo, es paciencia —le apunté con mi dedo índice y comencé a avanzar, ella retrocedía lentamente con la mirada más fiera que le había visto hasta ese momento—, hasta aquí llega tu jueguito de emborrachar a Vega —cuando me oyó decir eso se sorprendió y miró a Tori, como reprochándole haber destapado un secreto o algo así—. Mira que llevártela lejos de mi y ahogarla en alcohol para... ¿para qué, exactamente? —aquella interrogante surgió en mi de pronto, pues ¿qué podría conseguir de una persona en ese estado? ¿qué pretendía conseguir de Vega?— Eres verdaderamente patética —finalicé y detuve mi avance cuando ella chocó con el guardia de seguridad de la sección VIP—. La señorita está molestando a mi amiga —dije a ese hombre, quien sin mucha resistencia de su parte, terminó sacándola de allí.

Punto para mi. West uno, Barbie cero.

Luego de ese patético pequeño acto de heroísmo de mi parte, regresé a donde estaba Vega y la tomé de la muñeca para que me siguiera a la salida. Tenía que sacarla de allí antes que sobornara a los camareros o de plano se pusiera a robarle las bebidas a los demás clientes. Aunque al menos había conseguido algo bueno de todo eso, Vega no había cambiado como decían y no quería hacerlo. Eran las personas que estaban con ella, como esa estúpida manager que tenía, las que la orillaban a hacer estupideces.

—Había olvidado lo bien que te sentaba esa actitud tuya —habló divertida mientras se enganchaba a mi brazo izquierdo—. Sexy, mala y ruda West.

—Sí y tú estás ebria, pero dejemos las obviedades, por favor... —respondí con arrogancia y ella siguió riendo mientras tropezaba por milésima vez esa noche.

La salida estaba resultando divertida, no como esperaba que fuera, pero al menos era diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo sacándome de ese momento de idiotez colectiva con Tori. Esta vez fue una llamada entrante, y no los incesantes mensajes del imbécil de mi novio. Era el número de Cat. Atendí.

—Hey, Cat —respondí.

—No, pero cerca. Soy un poco mas alto, moreno y llevo dos años viviendo contigo —al escuchar su voz me maldije a mi misma por dentro—. ¿Alguna idea?

—No, pero parece que eres alguien con menos materia gris que la mismísima Cat —le devolví la gentileza de sus estúpidos comentarios—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Dónde estás? —respondió con una pregunta. Lo insulté en mi mente. ¿O lo dije? Qué importa.

—Cerca, ya te alcanzo —respondí mientras volvía la vista a Tori—, no te muevas ya casi doy contigo —dije y colgué. Al menos así lo tendría quietecito un momento. Que lo fuera a buscar su abuela, no me comportaría como su niñera, ni le daría el derecho de compotarse como un policía conmigo.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor me vendría bien un poco de su ayuda. Tenía una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte años correteando por ahí y a una estrella del pop cayéndose en mis brazos con mas grado de alcohol en sangre que la mismísima Lindsay Lohan en sus peores momentos. Tomé mi celular y, muy a pesar de mi misma, marqué el número de Beck.

"Ya que estás con Cat llévala hasta su casa. Yo voy a llevar a Tori al hotel, nos vemos mas tarde en casa." escribí y al releerlo fui consciente de que estaba mintiendo, pues no llevaría a Vega a su hotel y no regresaría a casa. Iríamos a mi departamento, del cual Beck no tenía llaves, pues ese lugar era algo muy mío como para que alguien más tuviera acceso a el.

Sonreí sin ni una pizca de culpabilidad por mis actos y lo envié. Él me respondió con un simple "Ok".

Lo siguiente que hice fue llevar a Vega al baño para que se refrescara un poco mientras yo me quitaba la peluca, si en una de esas nos cruzábamos en la salida con Beck, no quería tener que explicar el porqué de la peluca, ni verme obligada a reclamarle sobre su intento de ligue conmigo en la barra. Ninguna de las dos cosas me provocaba nada bueno.

Mientras terminaba de quitarme los clips del cabello noté que me quedaría lacio, bastante lacio, cosa que jamás usaba y, a pesar de que se me veía increible, no me gustó mucho. Siempre odié usar el cabello así, asique me lo amarré en una coleta alta, que me sacó una sonrisa arrogante en el espejo. Eso sí se veía grandioso.

— ¿Qué dices, Vega? —le pregunté mientras salíamos del baño del lugar, encaminándonos a la salida. Me detuvo y yo me giré hacia ella. Me analizó un momento y acomodó uno de los mechones que se escapaban hacia mi rostro.

—Perfecta —dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé —admití. Ella rió mientras asentía y se recargaba nuevamente de mi. Pareciera como si mi ego extremadamente gigante le agradara. O quizás sólo me daba la razón... Quién sabe, quizás sólo era una ebria de las que sólo se rien y se rien toda la maldita noche. Entonces volví a tenerla así de cerca y sentí deseos de... ¿qué? Lo cierto era que ella me encantaba, físicamente hablando, pues su personalidad no la soporto. Pero en ese estado no tiene chiste. ¿Cazar un animal que ya está herido? Eso no es divertido.

— ¿Cat? —oí esa voz de nuevo y cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Hey Beck —respondió ella con nerviosismo. Yo al instante de haberlos escuchado buscaba un lugar para esconderme y esconder a Vega, ya no tenía mi peluca y, aunque tuviera el pelo lacio, me podría reconocer fácilmente si prestaba un poco de atención—. ¡Oh por Dios, Beck! —gritó la pelirroja, ahora falsamente morena. Giré mi vista hacia ella lentamente, estaba defrente a nosotras y él de espaldas. Respiré tranquila por un momento, cosa que había olvidado hacer— Beck, Beck, Beck... —seguía repitiendo, quizás asegurándose de que la oyera. Vale, Cat nos había visto... Tanto a mi, como a mis intenciones.

—Te oí la primera vez, tranquila —dijo deteniéndola por los hombros. De la misma forma que yo sostenía a Vega, sólo que ésta sostenía todo su peso sobre mi, estando casi encima—. ¿Has visto a Jade? —preguntó. Yo le hice señas con la vista y algunas con las manos, como alguien que estrangula a una persona. Al soltarla, Tori cayó completamente sobre mi, haciéndome tambalear hasta dar contra una pared.

—No —respondió ésta mientras asentía con la cabeza. Quise darme la cabeza contra la pared. Esa niña no sabe mentir.

— ¿Sí o no? —inquirió él— Pequeñita no sabes mentir —agregó robándome las palabras de la mente, revolviéndole suavemente el cabello de esa peluca negra.

— ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? —se defendió con sus típicas preguntas evasivas— Mejor llévame a casa —pidió mirándolo como cachorrito y pestañeando varias veces. Es una pequeña bruja, con eso hechizaría a cualquiera. Beck simplemente se olvidó de mi y decidió llevarse a Cat a la salida. Bueno, con eso podía dar por saldado el favor que me debía Cat por acompañarla a buscar a la señorita pop al aeropuerto. Por cierto, ella...

—Ahora sí Vega, al departamento o caerás inconsciente por aquí y no tengo deseos de cargarte —ella se enderezó lo más que pudo y, tambaleante, hizo su pose de dignidad.

—No necesito que me cargues, puedo ir sola —dijo dando pasos hacia la salida, o al menos lo intentó, pero terminó sosteniéndose de algún desconocido a medio camino.

—Claro, no me necesitas —rodé los ojos—. Así como un celular no necesita baterí para funcionar.

—Clar... espera, ¿qué? —me miró confundida, yo negué con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y avanzaba con ella tratando de seguirme el paso— Por cierto, Quinn quiere que me lleves al hotel, no a tu casa... —agregó y fruncí el ceño por la mención de esa imbécil. Ya tendría oportunidad de golpearla.

— ¿Sí? Pues yo quería un café y tampoco lo conseguí —respondí sin intención de detenerme hasta llegar al auto de Cat. Y de ahí a mi departamento.

* * *

**¡Preguntas! (Cosa que hoy parece estar de moda ._.) **

**-Quinn perdió el primer encuentro, ¿se rendirá o habrá segundo? (No sé si saben, pero yo adoro a Quinn, asique quizás se lleven algún disgusto conmigo, por tratarla bien XD) **

**-¿Qué hará Beck cuándo Jade jamás llegue a casa?**

**-Cat no sabe guardar secretos, ¿se le escapará algo que no debe decir? **

**-¿Alguien extraña a André? Pues pronto aparecerá, supongo. **

**-¿Jasmine? ¡En el próximo capítulo! **

**-¿La familia de Tori? ¡Pronto! **

**-¿Beck siendo más idiota? ¡Siempre! **

**-¿Punto de vista de Tori? ¡Próximo capítulo! (Me emocioné escribiendo desde Jade ._. luego recordé que abandoné a Tori en el capítulo dos xD) **

* * *

**Reviews a los reviews. **

**mica:** Habrá mas momentos de Beck siendo un tonto, no te los pierdas... Tori perdiéndose u_u espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo estará mejor. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Nara375:** Buenas! Pues como ya ves, no van a la casa de Jade, sino a su departamento ._. aunque si conocerá a Jasmine, y también sabremos lo que pasó en ese laspus de una hora en el que estuvo fuera... o algo así XD  
Ahora que mencionas el capítulo de la oficial Pedesco y la campesina Jade, me di cuenta que nombré más de un episodio en el capítulo anterior. Con mi favorito me refería al de "Jade y Tori tendrán una cita" :3  
Me hiciste reír con lo de cobrar por palabras... Más de uno estaría en problemas acá si eso pasara ._. incluyéndome.  
However, gracias por tu review y... hasta la próxima :333

**Guest:** ¿Punto? ._.

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** ¡Batman! (Fijate como si soy amable por acá) Hey, que gusto leerte en mis review siempre, Angelo. Lamento mis problemas de tiempo, pero como ves, tomé tus reclamos y publiqué a tiempo esta vez... Todo por mis lectores **sonrisa**  
Sobre los toques picantes de la historia, no sabía que eran "picantes", pero no, no lo pasaré a M, a lo sumo algún día escribiré un algún que otro Shot de esa temática, pero nada más. Los fics con lemon tienen mas público, pero no por las razones correctas, por eso no lo haré en mis fics largos. **sonrisa**  
Joder, Angelo, te confundís solo, lo de Trina y Jasmine... Y sobre que vaya o no a conocer a Tori, deberás esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué te apuras? XD  
**Sikowitz grita: ¡Se salió de personaje!** ._.  
Ya no alucines con eso de conquistar el mundo y las dimensiones y no sé qué... Mientras esté yo en este mundo, jamás será tuyo completamente... Good luck, kid (Y)

**Extremebrony:** Señorita, ¿está usted diciendo palabrotas en mi fic? XD ¡Bienvenida! Internet es un maldito, te comprendo ._. Jade no ha dejado a Beck por... cierto, ¿por qué no? ._. pues la mas simple de las cosas: costumbre. Pero tranquila, no habrá Bade, si te has dado cuenta desde que empezó la historia aun con Jade paseándose desnuda delante de él, no pudo ni tocarla XDDD  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y... ¿qué significa "¡Brohoof!"? ._.  
Saludos...

**vaniap0211:** Hey you! No sé, quizás a Jasmine sí le agrade Tori, pero ¿y eso qué? Es una West, a fin de cuentas puede hacer lo que le plazca XD Algunas respuestas ya están en el capítulo de arriba y, las otras en el siguiente...  
Beck siempre será un imbécil XD es uno de mis hobbies favoritos :D  
Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!

**Liz w:** ¡No era reggeaton! (o como sea que se escriba ._. no merece mi tiempo averiguarlo xD) aunque lo adapté lo suficiente como para que se pareciera, en mi mente era una genial canción de Ratones Paranoicos, "El Rock Del Gato" ¿La conoces? Quizás no, es rock nacional ._.  
Wait, what? ¿Vos? ¿Dejando de stalkear reviews? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Los perros diciendo miau? Ja! Yeah, sure... Later monster!

**madameduvergiere:** Hey! xD ¿cuatro reviews juntos? Nice xD Sobre todo lo que pasó Tori, lamento decir que tendremos algo de tiempo para terminar de develar todo eso ._. pero suerte que mis fics son cortos, quizás no sea tanto :D  
Al igual pasa con Jade, pues aunque parezca que todo le importa un pepino también pasó por cosillas en ese tiempo...  
Me sorprende que estés tan enterada de las cosas del fic, me das miedo xD las teorías son, casi todas, perturbadoramente acertadas, aunque ya es tarde para algunas, pues ya las revelé xD Lo de las tijeras, pronto tendrá su explicación y su debida solución ._. ya ves que Tori notó ese "pequeño detalle" de que faltan en Jade.  
Y no te adelantes, Quinn sabe como defenderse, no por nada es mi personaje favorito de Glee.  
Gracias por tus reviews y espero que sigas por acá :D Saludos desde... mi casa ._. xD

* * *

**Eso es todo, dejenme un review, que siento que están desapareciendo ._. **  
**En el próximo capítulo "Last Night" desde el punto de vista de Tori... Ya se imaginarán xD**

**Selene Off!**


	7. Last Night

**Hey there, readers! XD**

**Antes que nada, sé y estoy muy consciente de la cantidad espantosa de días que hace que no actualizo, asique me disculpo sinceramente aunque técnicamente no sea mi culpa.**

**Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo D:**

**Lean, lean... los dejo tranquilos.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Last Night **

* * *

Luego de una noche de fiesta, pasarse de copas y despertar entre las sábanas de una cama que no reconoces, en una habitación que no es la del hotel en el que te estabas quedando, no es el mejor escenario posible.

En mi mente se comenzaron a acumular una cantidad de recuerdos incontrolables y se apoderó de mi la sensación de que, ninguno de ellos, estaban en el orden correcto.

Entonces, la más común e inevitable de las preguntas: ¿Dónde estaba? Y no menos importante: ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

Imposible saber esa clase de cosas en esos momentosm no mientras acababa de despertar, mucho menos cuando mi cabeza parecía estar tan fuera de lugar, al punto extremo de que la sentía ajena a mi cuerpo. Lo único de lo que podía estar segura era que, a pesar de no recordarlo, me había pasado de copas. Pues ahí estaba, sin falta, esa horrible y dolorosa sensación de que me había pasado un desfile de carros por encima una y otra vez y, de paso, alguna que otra persona en comobo a ello, pateándome la cabeza...

Aún pateándome la cabeza.

Pues ésta me parecía que iba a estallar, casi como si tuviera un dispositivo en ella, o más precisamente, como si tuviera un corazón del tamaño de mi cerebro dentro, palpitando fuerte y, en cada golpeteo contra las paredes de mi cráneo, me dijera "a la siguiente se rompe", indefinidamente.

Me llevé las manos a mi sien, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer el dolor o mitigarlo. Pero era obvio que no ocurriría asique opté por tratar de no pensar en ello.

Al estirar mis manos a mi alrededor y sentir la tela suave de unas sábanas bajo mi cuerpo, llegué a la primera de mis conclusiones de ese día. Al menos por esa vez, despertaba en una cama...

Me enderecé aún sin abrir los ojos, por el contrario, apretando los párpados con fuerza mientras batallaba con mi necesidad de ver donde estaba y la molesta luz de... ¿Un foco? ¿El sol? Imposible saber sin abrir los ojos.

Decidí abrirlos, tarde o temprano pasaría. Y entonces, esa pregunta importante que en estas situaciones suele repetirse varias veces, regresó: ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—Iremos a mi departamento —la voz de Jade retumbó en mi cabeza como el eco de un recuerdo y mi mente comenzó a disiparse, haciendo poco a poco las lagunas a un lado.

—Tú vendrás al hotel conmigo —se superpuso la voz de Quinn, contrarrestando aquello. Entonces, ¿hotel o departamento?

Miré a mi alrededor.

Una sonrisa tonta escapó de mis labios. Era un departamento. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, era el departamente de Jade West, después de todo esa decoración no podía ser de nadie más. Siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Entonces, en mi recorrido visual por el lugar, vi algo en lo que aún no había reparado: Un ojo.

Un ojo azul grisáceo mirándome fija e insistentemente. Me llevé un susto de muerte, que acompañaba a un grito que me negué a emitir y ahogué en mi garganta, mientras en mi mente sonaba fuerte y claro.

Evité moverme a toda costa.

Al final de la cama, ocultándose del alcance de mi vista del otro lado, se alcanzaba a ver el largo cabello renegrido de alguien, cubriéndole más de la mitad de la cara, y la cama ocultando el resto de su cuerpo. Sólo le podía ver su ojo. Y ese ojo era del exacto color que poseía Jade. ¿La diferencia? Esta persona era, por lo poco que veía, de proporciones más pequeñas. Casi como una versión en miniatura de ella.

—Jasmine —resonaron las palabras de Cat en mi mente, trayéndome un recuerdo— su pequeño clon.

Estuve a punto de hablarle pero, en el segundo en que abrí mi boca decidida a balbucear lo primero que se me ocurriera, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, casi como si yo fuera la mismísima aparición del coco. Sé que nadie se ve perfecto apenas despierta, pero eso era el colmo. No era para que se espantara.

Quise intentar seguirla, sintiendo en el preciso momento en que me enderezaba que mi cabeza estallaría y que mi estómago ardía peor que el infierno. Pero aun así lo intenté. Y, para completar la escena de cosas patéticas esa ¿mañana?, terminé enredándome entre las sábanas con los pies. Di el primer paso, sintinedo que algo no andaba bien, lo ignoré. Luego el segundo fue imposible y me fui de nariz al suelo.

Ciertamente me sentí patética y agradecí estar en casa de Jade, ajena a las cámaras de los paparazzi que hubiesen habido fuera del hotel, o subidos a la rama de algún árbol, espiando por la ventana más cercana con sus cámaras de largo alcance.

Me puse de pie, y pensé mejor eso de salir de allí en esas condiciones, asique me decidí por buscar un baño para acabar de despertarme, en lugar de perseguir a una "Mini-West".

¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Di un par de pasos más y, en el marco de una puerta, aún dentro de la habitación, había una nota a la altura de mi estómago que decía en letras irregulares "Baño".

Lo tomé sin mucha idea de que era aquello y miré hacia dentro del lugar señalado. Efectivamente, era el baño. Entré y, lo primero que vi fue, sobre el espejo, unos cuantos papeles pegados con distintas instrucciones. "Ducha". "Ropa". "Cepillo de dientes". Revisé con la vista el lugar y, efectivamente, estaba todo eso.

¿Me habían comprado un cepillo de dientes?

Algo me decía que no había sido Jade.

¿Cómo lo sabía? La letra de las notas era irregular y demasiado grande. La letra que yo recordaba de Jade era diferente, más pequeña que la mía y levemente inclinada hacia la derecha. Además, para ser muy sincera, Jade no ha sido nunca y no será jamás la persona más atenta del mundo, a ella no se le ocurrirían esa clase de atenciones. Otra pista irrefutable, que daba razón a mis tontas teorías de la mañana era una, imposible de ignorar, marca de una pequeña, muy pequeña mano, casi de la mitad de la mía, estampada en el espejo.

Debía agradecer a las atenciones de la pequeña West luego.

Tomé una ducha rápida que me despejó bastante y me alisté como lo haría cualquier mañana. Sólo que debía ponerme la ropa de Jade, eso sin dudas era algo diferente. Miré el conjunto negro que contaba de una falda negra, calzas y una blusa de tela fina que seguro se ajustaría a mi cuerpo.

Supe que no se me vería tan bien como a ella. El negro era lo suyo, lo mío eran los colores pastel, pero pedirle algo así a Jade era misión imposible.

Una vez estuve dentro de su ropa estuve a punto de ponerme mis zapatos rojos de la noche anterior, pero no combinaba, bajo ningún punto de vista, con mi atuendo. Asique me dirigí hasta el clóset que había delante de mi.

Ignorando la cantidad absurda de prendas de color negro que había ahí dentro, dirigí mi atención a lo que buscaba. En la parte inferior estaban todas esas botas que le había conocido alguna vez. Incluso estaban unas que mi riñón recordaba con dolor.

¿Toda su ropa de la secundaria estaba ahí? Debería tener tiempo de no usarlas, si estaban así de intactas.

Me decidí justamente por ese par que habían golpeado mi costado derecho aquella vez, esas me gustaban más. Estar vestida así me recordaba a la vez que había ayudado a André cuando se había enamorado de ella.

Sonreí con ironía al recordar a mi "mejor amigo".

Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome los malos recuerdos mientras caminaba por la habitación, recorriendo las cosas que pertenecían a Jade con la yema de mis dedos. Me sentía en un mundo nuevo entre aquellas paredes negras y muebles de color madera oscura con apariencia antigua. Era todo tan "Jade" que me sentía estar siendo observada por ella.

— ¡Deja de susurrar! Está prácticamente inconsciente, jamás te escucharía —oí decir a Jade a lo lejos. ¿Estaría discutiendo con alguien?—. Justo ahora podrías saltar sobre ella y no lo notaría —la curiosidad me invadió.

—Shh —escuché, pero no supe quien era puesto que no había hablado y tampoco supe tampoco si respondió. Me asomé por la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminé por un largo pasillo en el que podía ver a una pequeña niña asomándose para, seguramente, observar lo mismo que había llamado mi atención.

— ¿Jasmine? —susurré llamando su atención, ella se giró hacia mi con el ceño fruncido y no pude evitar recordar a Jade. Me pregunté si Jade habría sido como ella de pequeña.

Le sonreí y ella desarmó su gesto de disgusto volviendo a ser una niña pequeña. No era tan dura como su tía, al parecer. Ante ello terminé de acercarme al lugar de donde había escuchado a Jade gritar.

—Jade —pronunció Jasmine con frialdad mientras me tomaba de la mano. Cuando di con ella vi que había alguien más allí, alguien a quien no veía desde hacía más de dos años—, despertó.

—Cucaracha, debías avisarme antes —reprochó Jade a la niña y eso me distrajo un poco. Seguí a Jade con la vista algo ausente, sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas—. Tori, ¿estás bien? —la vi agitar su mano delante de mi rostro— Estás pálida —habló ésta acercándose a mi. Asentí algo confundida—. Trina, llévate a Jasmine a almorzar fuera, donde ella quiera y cuanto ella quiera —ordenó y vi a mi hermana asentir mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y le ponía un abrigo.

— ¿Tri? —pregunté sin poder creérmelo aún, di dos pasos hacia adelante pero Jade me detuvo. Era la primera vez que la veía después de tanto tiempo y sólo Dios sabe cuanto quise abrazarla, la extrañaba demasiado pero estaba segura de que ella no me recibiría de buena gana. Ella me odiaba y, quizás, con justas razones.

Nos quedamos viendo por segundos eternos en los que yo rogaba porque dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Sólo se fue.

Con pasos torpes hacia atrás logré dar con una pared en la que recargar mi peso corporal. Al fin podía pasar aire por mis pulmones.

—Antes que nada, Trina es la niñera de Jasmine y no tengo ni puta idea de como ocurrió eso —empezó a hablar como atajándose de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

— ¿Trina de niñera? —pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo cierto era que quería pretender que ese encuentro no había pasado. La había visto, le había hablado y ella sólo me ignoró. Había aprendido a vivir sin esas personas que había perdido en el pasado. No quería que removieran cosas que, estaba segura, me dolerían demasiado— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene mi hermana trabajando para ti?

—Yo tuve la misma reacción —admitió sonriéndo con algo de burla, relajándome con ese gesto, mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había cerca—. Sólo hace unos días desde que la contrataron, según me dijo —respondió con la misma incredulidad que yo, sobre que mi hermana trabajara de algo así. Las cosas parecían dar cambios agigantados en Los Ángeles mientras yo no estaba. La miré un momento, ¿también ella habría cambiado tanto? Se quedó observándome un buen rato, quizás reparando en que llevaba puesta su ropa. Y, justo cuando pensé que me reprocharía el haber tomado sus cosas sin permiso, o algo por el estilo, simplemente estiró su mano hacia mi, con un café en ella—. Ya no lo quiero, tómatelo —ofreció, pero por algo en el tono de su voz, me sonó a orden.

—Jade West, ¿siendo amable? —tomé el café de entre sus manos y le di un sorbo mientras me sentaba a su lado— No lo creo, ¿qué clase de mundo paralelo es este?

—Escucha, sobre tu hermana... —intentó decir, pero la interrumpí.

—No quiero hablar de ello —volví mi vista al café, perdiéndome en su color oscuro.

—Entonces, hablemos de otra cosa —dijo y me extrañó. Era raro que quisiera hablar conmigo, solía molestarse en esas situaciones.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunté sin mucho en mente sobre que pretendía.

—Dime qué ocurrió anoche —ordenó y sin saber a que se refería recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y ladeándola un poco, para poder verla mas cómodamente—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó, mirando mi muñeca izquierda con sus cejas torcidas en una mueca de molestia. Llevaba un rato mirándome de esa forma extraña. Yo seguí sus ojos hacia donde veía porque no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, entonces me encontré con una clara marca color morado sobre mi piel. Quise enconder la mano como quien niega un delito con las manos ensangrentadas, pero ella ya lo había visto asique rápidamente la tomó y la acercó bruscamente a ella— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó nuevamente, casi demandando por una respuesta. Respuesta que yo trataba de encontrar en mi cabeza.

¿Qué ocurrió... anoche? Me pregunté en mi cabeza unas cuantas veces, ante la mirada directa de Jade.

Estábamos en la barra, si mal no recuerdo cuando Quinn llegó hasta donde estaba conversando con Jade y... ¿me llevó con ella? Se veía muy molesta y avanzaba a paso firme y rápido por entre la gente, yo le seguía el paso como podía en esos zapatos que maldecía por dentro el momento en que me los había puesto.

—Quinn, espera —me quejé intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero no pude. Talvez esa clase de fuerza adquieren todas las que fueron porristas en secundaria como ella.

—Bien, hablemos —se detuvo en el otro extremo de lugar, lo suficientemente lejos de Jade como para que yo sintiera ganas de regresar. ¿Y si se iba antes de que yo volviera? Miré en dirección a donde debería estar ella, encontrándome con pura gente desconocida. Claro, estábamos demasiado lejos y había demasiadas personas en medio— ¡Victoria! —la voz de mi manager me devolvió de nuevo a su lado.

—Lo siento —dije volviendo a ella, que me estiraba la mano con una bebida que no tenía idea de que era, ni había notado el momento en que la había pedido. La tomé entre mis manos, dándole atención a Quinn, que bebía de su copa, yo no quise hacer lo mismo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunté sentándome cerca de ella, en uno de los lugares que había disponibles.

— ¿De verdad piensas quedarte en el departamento de West? —preguntó directa y sin rodeos. Yo llevé mi vista al piso, que de repente se me hacía llamativo— Victoria, en serio. ¿Luego de todo lo que me contaste de ella?

—Sé lo que te dije, pero tú lo entendiste mal —respondí no muy convencida de mis propias palabras.

— ¿Entendí mal? —preguntó con mal tono— Entonces, ¿no fue ella quien te hizo la vida imposible durante toda su estadía en el colegio?

—No siempre —respondí ahora mirando el vaso y jugando con mis dedos sobre él.

—Eso cambia todo —sonó sarcástica y yo la miré molesta, con el ceño fruncido— Sólo dime que ya no sientes nada por ella —agregó y fue como recibir directamente un valde con agua helada en mi espalda. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablábamos de eso. Entonces maldecía haberle dicho esa clase de cosas. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn cumplía en mi vida la función de todo oidos que cumplía Trina cuando aún nos hablábamos.

—Eso... —empecé a hablar buscando una respuesta convincente para ella y que me dejara tranquila a mi—. Eso no te incumbe —dije por fin, sin mucho más que agregar.

—No irás con ella —aseguró y la miré molesta. Eso ya era el colmo, no podía simplemente seguir ordenándome esa clase de cosas. Por obedecerla en todo me había perdido de muchas cosas, hasta a mi misma.

Dejé la copa intacta sobre la barra y me giré para marcharme, pero sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca bruscamente y me giraba de nuevo hacia ella. Le sostuve la mirada desafiante.

— ¡Suéltame! —traté de safarme, pero ella hizo más fuerza en el agarre haciendome torcer una mueca de dolor que notó de inmediato y me soltó con la misma rapidez.

—Vic —su voz era suave de nuevo—, ¿estás segura de que no te hará daño otra vez? —preguntó y yo pasé saliva pesadamente, retomando la copa en mis manos.

—No —respondí sinceramente, tomándome de un trago de esa bebida que no me pareció para nada fuerte, mucho menos suficiente, asique pedí otra—, además, lo que pasó aquella vez, no fue su culpa —dije bebiéndome de un solo trago lo siguiente que me trajeron. Quinn pidió otra ronda y yo no me opuse. Así estuvimos un buen rato...

Eso había pasado, fue Quinn que me tomó muy fuerte de la muñeca y claro, se arrepintió apenas lo hizo, pues no fue a propósito. Estaba preocupada y, con justas razones, no quería dejarme ir. Pero esta vez se le fue la mano, me dejó unas cuantas marcas en la muñeca.

—¡Vega! —Jade me sacó de mi mente— Dime que ocurrió —ordenó.

—No lo recuerdo —mentí y ella no quedó muy convencida.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? —preguntó incrédula, alzando una ceja e inmediatamente supe que debía arreglar lo que había dicho.

—No estoy segura de algunas cosas —expliqué ante su mirada atenta—, recuerdo que llegamos y fuimos directo al baño, también cuando bailamos y...

—Me dijiste que te parecía bonita —completó parte de mi relato— cada vez más —agregó con mi supuesto tono de voz, ese que usaba para burlarse de mi y, con ese tonto gesto, sentí que seguía siendo ella. La misma Jade de siempre, con todo lo malo o bueno que eso pudiera traer— Luego te fuiste con Barbie por más de una hora —terminó de decir perdiendo su tono divertido. Le sonreí, ella me miró aún peor haciendo que mi sonrisa pasara a ser un gesto nervioso.

—Hablamos de tí —admití recordando de a poco lo que había ocurrido, tratando de hacer que olvidara las marcas de mi muñeca—. Quinn sabe todo de mi y por ello no confía en tí —expliqué tranquilamente, entonces la vi alzar una ceja dispuesta a preguntarme algo que yo sabía que preguntaría—. Tiene miedo que me hagas daño —dije segura.

—Daño le haré a ella si sigue diciendo estupideces de mi —se pudo de pie molesta luego de arrebatarme el café de mis manos. Yo me quedé observándola fijamente por un buen rato—. Espera, ¿qué clase de daño? —preguntó volteando hacia mi. Ante mi silencio prolongado me encaró más de cerca, con sus ojos entrecerrados, sacándome un buen susto por como la distancia entre nosotras desaparecía en gran medida. Entonces otro recuerdo de la noche anterior regresó a mi.

Estábamos demasiado cerca, yo pasada de copas abrazándola y con mi cabeza hundida en su cuello, queriendo quedarme a dormir allí. Ella era cálida, su cuello olía rico y era cómodo. Yo tenía sueño y nada más importaba. No quería nada más en el mundo dormir ahí con ella sosteniéndome.

Aunque la diferencia esta vez era que yo estaba lo suficientemente consciente y despierta como para que mi deseo principal a esa cercanía, no fuera precisamente dormir.

—Vega —me nombró fuerte y claro para que regresara en mi misma. Volví mi vista a sus ojos que los tenía más cerca de lo que habían estado jamás.

— ¿West? —sonreí tratando de evadir la respuesta a aquello. La oí sisear algún que otro insulto, dirigido a mi seguramente— Tú siempre me has hecho daño, ¿por qué debería importarte hacerlo ahora? —pregunté sonriendo con cierta tristeza que no pude ocultar, haciéndome pequeña en el sofá sin apartar la vista.

— ¿Qué clase de daño? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más suave.

¿Cómo responder a aquello sin que se burle de mi? Explicar los que habían sido los sentimientos de una adolescente que deberían estar enterrados hacía mucho tiempo. Sentimientos que suponía olvidados. ¿Explicar eso sin que suene estúpido a sus oidos?

—Si te digo que me gustas —empecé, sintiendo que se me hacían mil nudos en el estómago—, ¿te burlarías de mi?

—Quizás —su voz sonó monótona, como lo haría siempre pero me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado, con su típica arrogancia estampada en ella.

—Entonces no te lo diré —afirmé con seguridad.

* * *

**Eso... es todo.**

**Sin preguntas, sólo quiero sus comentarios :3**

**Ah, sí.**

**¿Teorías? Eso estaría bien...**

* * *

**Review a los Reviews.**

**Extremebrony:** Hola :D Lo de Quinn y Tori es... uhmm si te lo explico no tendrá sentido cuando lo leas ._. Pero no me odies, no todo es lo que parece ._. ¿vale?  
Y sobre la parte en la que Jade se paseó sin ropa en frente de Beckett, fue porque estaba por tomar una ducha, ¿te acordás? Capítulo uno... Cat la interrumpió con la llamada blablabla... Me ofende que dudes de mi, jamás habría ni una pizca de Bade en un fic mío ._. Eso se rompe luego de la primer letra que escribo.  
De cualquier forma, gracias por comentar Brony XD y sí, ya sabía sobre el término "Brony" y lo que significa. Gracias por molestarte en explicarlo igual XDDD  
PD. Tranquila, yo te guardo el secreto con tu mamá. (Y)

**elyshakespeare:** Gracias por comentar y sobre todo por leer :D Habrá bastantes momentos Jori una vez la relación despegue. Espero sigas por acá. Saludos.

**Susan:** Hola :D Beck, pronto habrá más de él y sus estupideces que lo harán quedar en ridículo :'D Y ya ves, Tori sí "conoció" a Jasmine... O algo así. Gracias por pasar por mi fic :333

**vaniap0211:** Hola hola :3 Con respecto a tu review solo diré: Gracias por comentar y... ya verás que ocurrió con los personajes que faltan. A todos les ocurrió algo ._.  
Aún no vimos mucho de la pequeña cucaracha, pero Tori ya la conoció.  
Saludos c:

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo:** O como me gusta llamarte, el pequeño Maverick xD Ya para con eso de Jadelene, los lectores se lo van a creer ._. sea verdad o mentira, no importa, no quiero que me pierdan el respeto como algunos que yo sé -.-  
¿Sabes algo chistoso sobre tus reviews? Ya no sé por donde empezar a responderlos D: Pero bueno, hoy corro con muy poco tiempo para esto, pero aún así estoy respondiendo asique... seré breve.  
Nunca, y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA eligiría entre mis personajes favoritos, pero debo decir Jade XD porque pues... es Jade a fin de cuentas y ella es única. Aunque, la pregunta en verdad difícil hubiera sido entre Tori y Jade... Creo que azotaría mi cabeza contra la pared buscando la respuesta a eso ._.  
Manteneme a VT-WF5 ordenado en lo que regreso, ¿vale?  
Gracias por el comentario y... fin.

**Liz w:** Hola, querido ex esposo XD ok no. Hey there, Liz! xD Respuesta a tu pregunta más tonta en el último tiempo de "¿Por qué adoras a Quinn?" Simple: Quinn es hermosa. ¿Cómo no adorarla? *-*  
Thanks for comment, later little monster!

**Nara375:** ¡Buenas! Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo y sé que no pasó mucho, pero en el próximo interactúan más los personajes ;3 Lamento no poder responder bien, pero el tiempo me corre D:  
Algo que me resultó gracioso fue que tenés razón en decir que nadie quisiera estar con un tonto como Beck que le pone los cuernos a su novia, que también quiere ponérselos a él. XDDD  
Estas parejas raras de los fics :'D  
Gracias por comentar, nos leemos la próxima.  
Saludos.

**Mas alla de la realidad:** Antes que nada, hola XD y luego... ¿disculpas aceptadas? XD Sí, eso.  
De verdad gracias por tus halagos :'D a veces hay personas que dicen lo contrario y... ah, en fin :'D Gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir.  
Está bien que odies a Quinn, supongo. Su personaje se hace odiar D: pero ¿qué sería del Jori sin motivación para nuestra Jade que de otra forma no reaccionaría jamás? XD Barbie es necesaria... por ahora.  
Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas siendo mi lectora frecuente ;3, saludos.

**Kira 511:** Hey there, compañera del WF5 y detractora de Maverick al igual que yo xD  
No te sientas mal con odiar a Quinn, eso es cosa de todos por acá, excepto yo XD y, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre André, ya te lo diré... Pero te puedo decir que Tori también está molesta con él.  
Gracias por el review, hasta la próxima.

**JORI4EVER:** Hola tú :3 Ya, empezaste el review con excusas y una crítica de por qué les mentí con lo de que no sería tanta comedia. Pero era verdad, no será comedia, eso que leíste y te hizo reir, sólo fue Beck, que da risa por si mismo :'D no tiene que ver con mi historia.  
Ya que mencionaste peleas entre Jade y Quinn, acabo de escribir algo tonto que... ah, ya te diré XD  
Y de todas las presuntas que me recordaste haber hecho, ¡no puedo responderte ninguna! Sólo algo que ya mencioné en otro comentario. André está molesto con Tori, pero ella igual está molesta con él. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿De quién fue la culpa el distanciamiento? O.o  
Hasta la próxima, gracias por el review :'3

**Leon poeta:** Hola lectora abandónica, tanto acá como allá. Me da gusto que te gustaran ambos capítulos. Gracias por comentar luego de la desaparición espontánea ._. Later!

**madameduvergiere:** Hey there! Sobre lo de ser escalofriante no sé si tanto así, pero en lo malvada quizás seamos competencia XD sólo que por acá, como verás, no se nota tanto.  
Con respecto a Quinn, no hace falta que la conozcas, eso sólo ayudaría a conocer mejor al personaje, pero no te perderás de nada de la trama del fic por no mirar Glee, asique It's ok, don't worry.  
Gracias por comentas, saludos... ¡Nos leemos la próxima!

**LassTime:** Hey ._. No sé qué pensar de que me dejes un review, supongo que tiene que ver con que aún crees que lo de dejar los longfics es tu culpa (?) Quien sabe, como sea se me hizo chistosa tu narración, hasta donde duró. Gracias por comentar, no tengo demasiado tiempo ahora porque apenas veo tu review... ¡Saludos!

**Luna:** Hey there! Antes que nada, yo jamás dije que Tori estuviera peleada con sus padres también XD eso es todo lo que diré sobre eso. Creo que sos nueva, asique ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo ;)

* * *

**Selene Off!**


	8. Tell Me

**Hey there haters! **

**Llego un día antes porque mañana es el día de la madre asique dudo poder actualizar. Tengo pensado una huida de película, me iré antes que salga el sol así evito la reunión familiar -.- ok no, pero sí planeo huír en cierto punto y dudo poder cargar mi netbook para donde voy xD **

**Lamento que este capítulo me quedara más corto y algo predecible, en fin. **

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Seguramente han oído hablar de un grupo Jori en Facebook del que soy administradora junto a JORI4EVER, Shin Maverick Hell Angelo, Kira 511 y LassTime. ¿No? Bueno, para eso estoy presentándoselos. El grupo se llama VicJORIous Team, es para mantener el fandom activo.**

**¿Se unirían? Yo sé que quieren. El link del grupo está en mi perfil, pueden pasar, unirse y presentarse. Participar de cualquier conversación, no importa. Publiquen lo que quieran con respecto al Jori. **

**Los administradores estamos preparando un especial de shots para Halloween, como primer gran actividad. Y como esas habrá muchas. **

**Yo planeo tomar un pedido para escribir un One-Shot de Navidad para alguno de ustedes, a pedido de ustedes y de la temática que quieran, para una serie de Shots que pienso escribir. (Todo vale, excepto rated M. Selene no hace eso por motivos que algún día explicaré :3). **

**Jade y Tori ponen el Jori, yo la escritura y ustedes las ideas. ¿Qué dicen? (Sólo elegiré uno, tampoco creerán que soy una fábrica de historias ._.) Les avisaré por el grupo, asique únanse. XDD (¿Sobornos? ¿Dónde? XDDD)**  
**Los esperamos por ahí, ¿vale? **

**(Me disculpo con mis compañeros de WF5, no encontré la invitación oficial en mis archivos asique improvisé una porque no tenía mucho tiempo para buscarla)**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII.- "Tell Me"**

* * *

—Si te digo que me gustas —empecé, sintiendo que se me hacían mil nudos en el estómago—, ¿te burlarías de mi?

—Quizás —su voz sonó monótona, como lo haría siempre pero me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado, con su típica arrogancia estampada en ella. Hubiera apostado mi carrera y los derechos de mis canciones a que se estaba aguantando las expresiones. Su mirada se veía firme, pero había algo inquieto en ella.

—Entonces no te lo diré —afirmé con seguridad mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos analizándome con ese gesto inquisidor.

—Pero acabas de... —empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí haciendo uso de mis mejores recuerdos de como debería sonar una buena actriz.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté con inocencia fingida.

—Dijiste que yo te... ¿gusto? —levantó una ceja divertida— Es decir, ¿te atraigo? —corrigió utilizando palabras más adultas. Pero la realidad era que no significaba lo mismo. Que una persona te atraiga, no necesariamente significa lo mismo que el hecho de que una persona te guste. La atracción era un concepto por mucho menor que el gusto por alguien. Y a mi ella me gustaba, me interesaba más de lo que ambas palabras juntas pudieran significar. Se sentía incluso más grande que eso.

—No fue eso lo que yo dije —traté de desviar la conversación. Ella hizo una mueca a modo de reproche que me hizo sentir que aquello no terminaría ahí.

—Dilo —se inclinó hacia mi, cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotras, recargando sus brazos en el sofá, a los costados de mi cuerpo, como queriendo cerrarme todas las salidas con ellos.

— ¿Vives aquí con Jasmine? —cambié de tema, ignorando olímpicamente sus demandas, mientras me escabullía de ese sofá pasando por debajo de sus brazos sin problemas, pretendiendo admirar la decoración del lugar.

Si algo tenía seguro era que, lo que fuera que dijera sobre ello, la haría subirse a su nube y la llevaría en un tour hacia las infinidades de su ego, alejándola de mi. Eso era un hecho. Estaba segura que pasaría apenas lo admitiera.

—No —respondió seca, enderezándose de la postura en la que había quedado sobre el sofá, acorralando a la nada misma con sus brazos. La sentía seguirme con la vista— Conociste al monstruo —se refirió a Jasmine—, esa cosa destrozaría un lugar tan pequeño como este a la primer semana —cuanto cariño tiene a su sobrina para referirse así de ella, claro que era cariño muy, muy oculto tras esos apodos extraños.

Sonaba molesta, o quizás estaría fingiendo para que le diera el gusto y admitiera que me gustaba. ¿Qué quería oírme decir? "Sí, Jade, me gustas". Creí haberlo dejado implícito en la pregunta que le hice, o no queriendo responder bajo las reglas de ese viejo dicho que dice "el que calla otorga". Pero era Jade West, ella quería una confirmación explícita de algo que pudiera alardear luego. Algo de lo que pudiera burlarse de mi, mofarse o quien sabe qué. Lo que fuera que su malvado ego le dictara. Cosa que, debo admitir, siempre me gustó de ella.

Y aún en mi cabeza esa palabra que ella me pedía seguía pareciéndome pequeña. ¿Me gustaba? No hay dudas sobre eso. Pero, para ser completamente sincera conmigo misma, la verdad era que ella me encantaba.

Volví mi cabeza a la tierra, sabiendo que no había escuchado lo último que habría dicho.

—Si la quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —sonreí casi con ternura, recordando lo último que le había oído decir sobre Jasmine.

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije —afirmó con seguridad en tono de reproche—. Y no me mires así —sonó asqueada quizás por lo que mi gesto traducía en palabras sobre sus sentimientos hacia su sobrina. Fue tan evidente su molestia que no fue hasta entonces que recordé estar hablando con la señorita Jade "nada me afecta, soy una roca" West— Ya dime —volvió al tema anterior que yo creía haber hábilmente evitado.

— ¿Por qué vive contigo? —pregunté nuevamente tratando de cambiar el tema. Pareció gruñir o algo por el estilo, en medio de su fastidio de no poder llevar el tema de conversación a su antojo.

—Mi hermano no puede cuidarla —se sentó en el sofá en el que yo estaba hacía momentos, casi sin hacer ruido al contacto, a pesar de haber tirado todo su peso de golpe. La seguí hasta el lugar, sentándome a su lado tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué ya no te hablas con André? —preguntó.

— ¿Puedo pasar la pregunta? —le regalé una sonrisa nerviosa, ella negó con el ceño fruncido— Por favor, paso —quise sonar divertida, pero el tema del que ella quería hablar no me lo permitía. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando tranquilamente. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo sin moverse de su posición, volví a sonreírle, pero fue un gesto triste y no lo supe ocultar bien. Regresó su vista al techo— ¿Por qué ya no te hablas con Trina? —cambió el nombre de la misma pregunta, yo agradecí internamente que me entendiera.

Aunque esas últimas dos preguntas habían delatado algo por demás interesante. Parecía estar más enterada de mi vida de lo que pensé. Es decir, mi vida estuvo estampada en todos los medios durante los últimos meses, pero no creí que fueran de la clase de cosas que a ella le interesarían.

—Trina está enojada conmigo —respondí con simpleza—, quizás la palabra correcta sea decir que está decepcionada de mi —corregí sin entrar mucho en detalles familiares. Ella no objetó—. ¿Por qué tu hermano no puede cuidar de Jasmine? —pregunté tomando entre mis manos un cuadro que había en un mueble cercano a donde yo estaba. En ella se podía distinguir claramente a una más joven Jade, junto a un muchacho varios años mayor que ella que, por su parecido físico, asumí que ese sería su hermano.

—Una niña de seis años es mucha responsabilidad para un muerto —respondió con simpleza, aún mirando hacia el techo de aquel lugar. Regresé la foto a su lugar y hubo silencio un largo rato. No sabía que más decir, pues las palabras comunes como "lo siento mucho" o las típicas preguntas de "¿estás bien?", nunca aplicarían a alguien como Jade. Ella era tan diferente al resto del mundo que a veces no sabías como tratarla, asique solamente hice lo más simple que podía hacer y que ella siempre apreciaba en mi: Guardé silencio hasta que ella decidiera que debía volver a haber sonido entre nosotras— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Los Ángeles? —preguntó después de un buen tiempo de silencio.

—Una semana, dos a lo mucho, no lo sé... —respondí vagamente, sin saber muy bien el tiempo que estaría ahí—. Podría extenderse el tiempo dependiendo de si convenzo a Quinn para que agregue más fechas a mi calendario de presentaciones —me detuve a pensar en ello un momento. ¿Acababa de considerar pasar un tiempo extra allí, sólo por estar cerca de ella? Quizás Quinn tenía razón y, después de todo, no había superado ni un poco ese tonto amor de secundaria que le tenía antes de irme tres años atrás. ¿Era posible? Estuve observándola un momento, admirando su perfil por cuatro segundos. Cuatro segundos que conté sólo para no sobrepasarme en ello, para que ella no lo notara y así, no se subiera a la respectiva nube con destino a su ego, etcétera. Cuando despegué la vista de ella y volví a la tierra, pensé mi siguiente pregunta— ¿Por qué terminaste con Beck? —pregunté, simplemente asumiendo que sería ella quien habría terminado la relación, luego de unos segundos pensándolo, siendo una de las primeras cosas que había querido saber.

—Paso —sonrió, devolviéndome el gesto de no responderle una de sus preguntas anteriores. Le arrojé un almohadón que tenía cerca en respuesta a su acertado intento de no dejar pasar nada. Se lo quitó de la cara inmediatamente e hizo su brazo hacia atrás, como quien toma distancia para ejecutar un lanzamiento—. Dime —amenazó con arrojármelo si no respondía a su cuestionamiento esta vez.

— ¿Cómo se llamará tu siguiente película? —intenté evadirla, recibiendo como respuesta a ello un almohadón estampado en mi rostro— Hey —me quejé sobándome la nariz. El bordado de esa cosa la hacía pesada y dolía bastante si el golpe era directo. Cuando volví mi vista a ella, la tenía casi encima, acechándome con su mirada y su cercanía no ayudaba mucho a que me sintiera más tranquila por ello.

—Dime —ordenó, esta vez más demandante que nunca. Por un momento sentí que mi voluntad se quebraría si seguía en esa posición, mirándome así de cerca, así de insistente. Era peor que un policía en un interrogatorio.

— ¿Me dirás que yo también te gusto si lo admito? —fui lo más directa que pude, sin tratar de evadir nada esta vez. Pareció titubear un momento, bajando considerablemente la guardia, entonces yo sonreí. Aproveché ese pequeño descuido para escabullirme por un costado y echarme a correr por allí.

—Gran truco, Vega —dijo persiguiéndome por el pasillo—. Casi considero responderte esa estupidez —agregó mientras yo sentía que me quedaba sin opciones, al llegar al final de ese pasillo con sólo tres puertas a mi disposición. Volví mi vista a ella, que se acercaba a paso lento y decidido, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Estuve a punto de entrar por una de esas puertas, pero ella fue más rápida y me detuvo por el brazo, dándome alcance al fin—. Dime —volvió a ordenar, hablando suave y monótono. Con su típico tono de voz sin emociones, ni intenciones, ni nada que se pudiera demostrar en ella. Estuve a punto de soltar otra evasiva, pero el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose nos distrajo a ambas.

—Jasmine quiso regresar —oí la voz de Trina colarse por mis oídos, después de bastante tiempo sin oírla decir palabra alguna. Después de esa última llamada, casi dos años atrás.

Creí que esa sería mi victoria definitiva luego de mil intentos de huir de ella, asique sonreí triunfante, cosa que pareció no gustarle demasiado.

—Esto no ha terminado —la oí decir antes de sentir que era prácticamente arrastrada hacia el otro lado de una de esas puertas. Era la misma habitación en la que yo había despertado, esa con las paredes negras y una mezcla entre muebles antiguos y nuevos. Era su habitación—. Bien, Vega —dijo mientras hacía algo que identifiqué como trabar la puerta con el seguro—, ¿lo dirás o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo, ya sabes, por la fuerza? —alzó una ceja, mostrando disposición absoluta a ello.

— ¿Por la fuerza? —pasé saliva pesadamente, sin saber si aquello me gustaría o no— ¿Y si simplemente grito por ayuda hasta que alguien llegue? —pregunté.

—Entonces tendré que tomar medidas al respecto —me empujó con fuerza, mucha fuerza de hecho y fui a dar a la cama. Se subió inmediatamente sobre mi, justo después de que yo aterrizara sobre el colchón y tapó mi boca con ambas manos quitándome mis posibilidades de gritar—. Ahora quiero que asientas lentamente con la cabeza si estás de acuerdo con que te suelte para que cumplas esa pequeñez que te estoy pidiendo —habló suave, tratando de ser escuchada solamente por mi, ya que pasando esas paredes se oía claramente a mi hermana y a su sobrina llamándola—. Caso contrario, tengo tiempo para pensar soluciones y tu no tienes opción —asentí aceptando el primer punto que había explicado y ella me soltó.

— ¿Qué, exactamente, es lo que quieres saber? —pregunté con inocencia fingida, ella agachó la cabeza con resignación o alguna emoción semejante o que se le pareciera siquiera un poco a ello. Comenzaba a preguntarme, ¿cuánto tiempo haría que alguien le había negado lo que fuera que ella quisiera? Parecía frustrarse con facilidad a la primera negativa.

—Dime si te gusto —ordenó por milésima vez en el día, viendo hacia el interesante lo-que-sea que hubiera al lado mío—. Joder, Vega, haces que suene como una adolescente —siseó bajo y yo le sonreí.

—Me gustas —admití con toda la sinceridad que poseía, viéndola directamente, ella volvió la vista hacia mi— como una adolescente —sonreí aún más grande, avergonzada y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. Culpa de eso no supe que gesto hizo, con lo expresiva que solía ser en situaciones como esas. Pero pude imaginarla. Imaginé su gesto, dibujando en mi mente esa curvatura perfecta que se torcía en sus labios, mientras sus cejas increíblemente rectas e intimidantes enmarcaban su mirada azul, acompañando con su brillo ese gesto de sus labios. Mostrando con todo eso, la más pura expresión de arrogancia existente. Así se veía ella en mi mente.

— ¿Qué te gusta de mi? —preguntó, entonces quité mis manos dándole a mi vista el alcance de su expresión. Exactamente así, como la imaginé.

—No, Jadelyn West, de ninguna manera —negué divertida por lo que me pedía—. No te daré motivos para tu viaje en las nubes —agregué más para mi misma que para ella.

— ¿Qué demonios balbuceas, Vega? —sonó divertida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

—Yo me entiendo —le guiñé un ojo—. Ahora por favor, quítate de encima que, considerando mi más reciente confesión, temo que te quieras aprovechar de mi —solté juguetona.

—Ya quisieras —se quitó de inmediato, tal y como había pedido, pero no pensé que lo haría, al menos no quería que lo hiciera tan rápido.

Me enderecé un poco decepcionada, pero nuevamente mi cuerpo fue arrojado hacia la dirección contraria.

Reí sonoramente al sentir su peso corporal regresar con fuerza sobre mi, ella inmediatamente me cubrió la boca con su mano derecha para que no hiciera ruido.

—Guarda silencio —reprochó—. ¿En verdad creíste que te dejaría ir así como así? —la vi alzar una ceja, como dando a entender un punto, pero no me quedó lo suficientemente claro. ¿Qué significaba aquello?— Te soltaré sólo si prometes no hacer escándalo luego —asentí levemente, ella quitó su mano de mi rostro y, como prometí, no emití palabra alguna. No era esa mi idea principal en ese momento. Me enderecé lentamente quedando a su altura.

No hablaré. Repetía en mi mente. Haré otra cosa. Me decía para convencerme.

Con mi mano derecha subí por su cuello, pasando por su oreja y acariciando su mejilla apenas con la yema de mi dedo índice. Ella no se movía. No avanzaba, ni retrocedía.

Mi mano descendió por su barbilla hasta su cuello, pasando por el y rozando su clavícula en el trayecto.

La tomé con suavidad del borde del cuello de su blusa negra, atrayéndola hacia mi, sintiendo cada vez más su cercanía. Primero llegó su perfume, luego su aliento a café. Quise morderle los labios incluso antes de tocarlos, pero me contuve. Apenas los rocé, fue un contacto mínimo, pero lo suficientemente firme, lo suficientemente concreto como para que contara como un beso. La había besado y ella no había corrido lejos.

Entonces no me importó sostener mi peso corporal con mi otro brazo y lo utilicé para enredarme en su cabello. Sentí como su cuerpo se adelantaba y me obligaba a retroceder quedando con mi espalda por completo sobre el colchón, mientras correspondía completamente a mis besos. ¿O yo correspondía a los suyos? La situación no era muy clara, pero estaba segura que no sería yo la que tendría el control allí.

No me resistí más a ello, ¿cómo no morder esos labios? Dejar pasar una oportunidad así y no cumplir uno de mis deseos sería imperdonable. Capturé con mis dientes su labio inferior, queriendo quedarme con él por siempre, quería que fuera mío.

Se enderezó mirándome curiosa, con una leve sonrisa y su labio -ese que quería para mi-, más rojo de lo normal. Por su expresión supe que quizás no se lo esperaba.

Su mirada cambió un poco luego de subir hacia un espejo que había sobre la cabecera de la cama, viendo directamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué demonios? —oí de sus labios y también me enderecé, viendo a sus espaldas, lo mismo que ella veía en el espejo.

Frente a la cama donde nos encontrábamos había un ventanal que daba directamente a otro edificio, con su respectiva ventana a la misma altura que la de la habitación de Jade. Ambas con las cortinas abiertas de par en par.

Un hombre nos observaba desde el otro lado.

* * *

Reviews a los reviews lml

**Extremebrony:** Está bien que odies el Bade, de hecho, en el grupo VicJORIous Team, hay mucho anti-Bade, ¡Deberías unirte! xD ok, sin presiones. Ya que sólo querés Jori y trato de reencontrarme con mi lado bueno, hice este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado, aunque fue más cortito que el resto ._.  
Gracias por reviewarme (?), saludos x333  
PD. No sólo sé lo que es Brony... Soy Selene Cruxe, lo sé todo xD ok ya, ego callate... Later!

**Liz w:** Ya, ya, jamás existió nuestro cyber matrimonio de ¿cuánto? ¿media hora? Creo que fue incluso menos xD En fin *Delete*, ya no existe. Digo, jamás existió.  
XD Y qué me decís de este capítulo ._. ¿te gustó? Whatever :p Justo ahora estoy chateando con vos en Fb, me llegó un mensaje tuyo y lo estoy ignorando para responderte acá (?) Que paradoja xDDD Saludos D:

**mica:** XD como ves, en el final Tori sí le dijo eso a Jade. Lo de Trina, si no cambio de ideas, se sabrá pronto :3 Espero te haya gustado, hasta la próxima.

**Nara375:** Buenas! :3 ya me acostumbré a tu saludo, es como marca registrada xD Casi como mi ya plagiado "Selene Off" xDDD  
Respecto a Jasmine, está muy bien hecha tu resumen sobre ella, pero tiene un pequeño y siniestro modo de actuar, no por nada es una mini-West, ya verás xD  
Sobre los revuerdos de Tori en perfecto orden, esa es la inexperiencia hablando, jamás tuve un episodio de esos asique solamente escribí lo que me era útil en el capítulo :3 algún día lo haré bien u_u Creo que ya pasando por el meridiano, o quizás un tercio de mi corto fic, es hora de aclarar algunas dudas y de que regresen personajes que han desaparecido. Pronto André llegará y veremos lo que pasa :3 y el papel que jugará Jade en eso :3 No diré más, porque sé que analizas mis palabras ._. y luego me sacas verdades y spoilers a la fuerza xDDD Hasta la siguiente (._.)/

**susan:** Jasmine tiene una carta debajo de la manga xD a ver como la lleva Jade xDDD La última parte sí, Tori le dijo eso a Jade aunque para estas alturas es obvio, pues el capítulo entero es una continuación de eso -.- en fin xD espero te agradara :3 Saludos desde acá X3

**vaniap0211:** Acá la continuación sobre lo que ocurrió D:D a ver que ocurre luego. Con West y mini-West también ._. Saludos :3

**Luna:** Hey there, gracias por comentar y... no sé si fue divertida la charla, pero hubo Jori a fin de cuentas :3 Saludos x333  
PD. Hace que beber me de miedo, creo que jamás intentaré pasarme. Al menos no a propósito ._. Ok ya. Later!

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos *imita la voz de Bugs Bunny* **

**¡Preguntas! **

**-¿Hubo Jori? Sí, señoras y señores pero... ¿Cuánto durará? Vega tiene una agenda ocupada y nos deja en dos semana ._. **

**-Si Tori terminara por irse, ¿qué haría Jade? D: **

**-Si Tori se quedara por Jade, ¿que haría por ella? ¿Dejará a Beck? **

**-¿Qué demonios con ese pervertido de la ventana? **

**-¿Será un paparazzi? **

**-¿Algún conocido? **

**-¿Un fan obsesivo de alguna de nuestras estrellas en ascenso? **

**Ya xDDD **

**¿Reviews? **

* * *

**No olviden unirse a VicJORIous Team, el enlace está en mi perfil. **

**Selene Off!**


End file.
